


Tiffany Pemberton and the Secret Corridor

by Grace_Sparrow



Series: Tiffany Pemberton and the Cursed Vaults [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery, Hogwarts Mystery
Genre: Canon Compliant, Charlie and Tonks aren't in it much, Duelling, Female Rowan Khanna, Gen, Ravenclaw Rowan Khanna, Third Person POV, minor injury
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-07-10
Packaged: 2019-05-21 12:19:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 26,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14915261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grace_Sparrow/pseuds/Grace_Sparrow
Summary: Tiffany Pemberton, younger sister of the infamous Jacob Pemberton, attends Hogwarts, and barely five hours go by before she's already being judged due to her brother's actions. Somehow she seems to make enemies just by existing, and her life gets rather more complicated when she finds a way to clear her brother's name.





	1. Diagon Alley

It’s odd, sometimes; how a family that is so strict suddenly abandons their child to fend for themselves. There are butterflies in Tiffany’s stomach, making her feel queasy as she navigates her way through the crowds of Diagon Alley. It’s filled with parents and students trying to get school supplies before the new year at Hogwarts starts; there’s a pang of jealousy in Tiffany’s chest at the fact that her parents had sent her off by herself. There are small puddles on the ground from the thunderstorm the night before, though the sun is bright in the sky, leaving the puddles rippling with light as Tiffany deliberately splashes one with her toes.

 

As she makes her way towards the shops, a boy with broad shoulders and dark hair pushes past her. She falls to the ground, landing on her rear even as she tries to turn to glare at the offender who is already lost in the crowd. Before she has the chance to pick herself up, a dark skinned hand is being offered to her. Tiffany looks up to see a girl with dark eyes hidden behind wiry glasses.

 

“Hi! Are you alright? I saw the boy push you over.” Says the stranger. Without leaving Tiffany any time to respond, she helps pull her to her feet and continues talking. “I’m Rowan Khanna, are you getting ready to start at Hogwarts too?”

 

“Yes, I am. But Diagon Alley is so busy; I’m not sure where to start.” Tiffany confesses. “I’m Tiffany, by the way.”

“Well, Tiffany, you ought to try Flourish and Blott’s first, so you can get all your books- it’s just over there!” With that, Rowan points to a nearby shop with large windows. There are books piled high inside, and briefly Tiffany wonders if maybe someone ought to organise the shop better. “I’ll go with you, if you like! I bought mine last week, so I know where to look for them!”

 

“Oh, thank you!” Tiffany says, a little overwhelmed by the enthusiasm. The girls head off together, sticking close to avoid losing one another in the crowd. It doesn’t take long for them to gather all the books, and Tiffany can’t help but be grateful for Rowan’s assistance. Her mother was supposed to come with her today to help her gather her school supplies, but a ‘family emergency’ had meant she had to abandon Tiffany and her plans. As they exit the shop, Tiffany almost struggling with the weight of the books, Rowan keeps talking beside her.

 

“You know one day; I hope to be head girl. I want to let everyone at Hogwarts that I’m serious about it and” Rowan cuts off suddenly, tugging on Tiffany’s sleeve. “Oh look at those!” She exclaims, dragging a bewildered Tiffany behind her. They stand outside Madam Malkin’s; a shop Tiffany has only been in once before when she came with her brother to get his robes adjusted once. In one window are Hogwarts robes, but the window Rowan is interested in is filled with all sorts of colourful casual wear that Tiffany, quite frankly, thinks looks hideous.

 

“What do you think I should get? I want something that screams ‘serious intellectual’,” Rowan asks, face almost plastered against the window.

 

Tiffany eyes the window, trying to find the least hideous item. Her eyes land on a simple scarf with blue, purple, and white stripes. “How about that?” She suggests, pointing to it.

 

“Perfect! I’ll get that while you get fitted for robes!”

 

The robe fitting passes without much fanfare. Rowan buys the scarf, and chats away to Madam Malkin, a middle aged woman whose hair seemed to be slowly turning white, as Tiffany is dressed up in the middle of the shop, feeling rather like a doll.

 

They soon stop by other shops, but when it comes to Ollivander’s, Rowan spots something in another shop window and takes her leave.

 

“I’ll wait outside for you; I just want to get this one thing!” She promises, dashing off and soon disappearing into the crowd, leaving Tiffany to face the last shop by herself.  The shop looks shabby, and rather narrow. A single wand lies on display in the window on a purple velvet cushion. Tiffany pushes open the door, and a bell rings above her head.

 

“Ah.” Tiffany startles and turns her head to look at the tall man standing behind the counter. His head is framed by wild looking white hair, and there are kind crow’s feet at the corner of his eyes. “Hello there, my name is Garrick Ollivander.” He says, “You are here to receive your first wand, yes?”

 

“I, um, yes.” Tiffany manages to say, shy. He smiles kindly at her, silver eyes twinkling.

 

“I have just the thing for you; Applewood wand, dragon heartstring core, nine inches. Try it.” He opens a long box, and withdraws a plain looking wand that he hands to her over the counter. Tiffany takes it, and with nothing better to do, gives it a quick wave. There’s a rustling noise, and Tiffany ducks as dust and papers are sent flying around the shop causing mayhem until Tiffany quickly hands the wand back to Ollivander, who easily returns the room to normal with a flick of his own wand.

 

“I’m sorry, sir.” Tiffany apologises. “I didn’t mean to do that.”  
  
“No worries, my dear. Your brother shattered my favourite inkpot when he was here.” He chuckles, putting the wand back in its box and returning it to its shelf.

 

“You remember my brother?” Tiffany asks, watching with curiosity as Ollivander pulls three boxes down from the shelf.

 

“Of course. I remember every wand I have ever sold.” Ollivander says. “His was maple wood, dragon heartstring core, and ten inches. It was a lovely wand; a shame they snapped it in half.” His expression changes briefly from that of kind old man, to disappointment. “I understand he ran away from home after being expelled. That must have had a profound impact on you.”

 

Tiffany feels a rush of emotion inside her that she quickly pushes down. “I was angry,” she admits “it was completely unfair to expel him, and wrong of him to just run away from his problems without telling me.” She feels herself clenching her jaw after she says this. It almost feels as though tears are welling up in her eyes, but with a few deep breaths she manages to push the feeling away.

 

“Hmm…” Ollivander hums, opening the middle box and taking out a more intricate wand than the first she tried. “It seems as though there is a lot of willpower in you. I think I may have just the wand.”  He offers it over, sleek dark wood with a delicate pattern wrapped around its side. “Blackthorn, a very unusual wood, unicorn tail hair, eleven and a half inches. Slightly springy.”

 

Tiffany takes it from him, immediately feeling more drawn to this wand than the Applewood one, and waves it. This time, rather than sending the room into chaos, it emits a soft glow, before going out again.

 

“Splendid!” Cries Ollivander, a genuine smile on his face. “I’ll be interested to see what path you choose.”  
  
Tiffany blinks. “What do you mean?”

 

“Nevermind that!” He says. “That will be 7 galleons, please.” Tiffany hands over the money, though she eyes the old man suspiciously before thanking him and heading out the shop. Rowan is stood outside, like promised, a paper bag in one hand.

 

“Hey, Tiffany!” She greets her, waving. “Wait, is that a blackthorn wand?” She asks, eyeing Tiffany’s new purchase.

 

“How did you know?” Tiffany asks, a little startled.

 

“Oh, my family’s tree farm supplies wood for wands and brooms!” Rowan replies cheerfully, oblivious to Tiffany’s discomfort. “Some people say blackthorn wands need to pass through danger with their owner to become properly bonded!”

 

“Right.” Tiffany says, impressed at her new… friend’s? knowledge. She scans the street looking for a distraction, and spots an ice-cream parlour next to what looks like a second hand bookshop. “Why don’t we get some ice-cream? It’s been a long day.”

 

“Oh that’s a great idea!” Rowan says, taking Tiffany by the arm and leading the way to the ice-cream shop, chattering all the way.  

 


	2. Got to get to Hogwarts

The 1st of September 1984 is a sunny day, but it comes much too soon. Like Diagon Alley, platform 9 and three quarters is packed with Hogwarts students and parents. Tiffany is dressed in her school robes, and her parents stand either side of her, her mother with her dark hair (now greying, but dyed back to its original colour) and glasses bends down to hug her.

 

“Now you be safe!” She commands, a slight tremor in her voice which is unusual for the normally stern lady. “And have lots of fun. We’ll see you at Christmas, but if things get to be too much, send us an owl and we’ll come straight to Hogwarts.”

 

Tiffany can only nod, lest she start crying. She returns the hug, then goes to hug her father, who ruffles her hair.

 

“You’ll be fine. I should be more worried about these other students; they don’t know what’s coming to them!” He jokes, pulling back from the hug to send a playful punch at his daughter, which she easily blocks, laughing.

 

“Dad!” Tiffany protests. “I’m not going to go around fighting anyone. I don’t want to cause any trouble.”

 

Her parents share a meaningful look, and for a moment Tiffany feels bad. They all embrace one more time, and Tiffany sets off towards the train. She’s struggling to get her trunk into the luggage compartment when a tall ginger boy with long hair smiles and helps her. She thanks him, and heads off to find a seat. Being early, it doesn’t take long for her to find an empty compartment near the back of the train. She sits down, and is about to pull a small book out to read from one of her robe pockets when the door to the compartment opens and Rowan is standing there.

 

“Hi! I was hoping I would find you on the train.” Rowan says. “It’s been so long! How are you?”

 

“I’m good!” Tiffany replies, mentally preparing herself for the journey. More specifically, the conversation. “How are you?”

 

“I’m okay! Although.” Rowan sits herself down opposite Tiffany after closing the door. “You don’t think I’m weird, do you?”

 

“Why?” Tiffany can't say she talks to many people beyond her parents, but she's pretty sure that most people don't get into these kind of questions until they know each other better. Regardless, Rowan is something like a friend and Tiffany is sure she'll need at least a few of those if she's to survive school. 

 

“It’s just, people usually think I’m weird.” Rowan confesses, looking shyer than Tiffany remembered her.

 

“Well, people say the same thing about me.” Tiffany replies. “My brother is Jacob Pemberton.” Rowan’s jaw drops for a moment, and Tiffany tries not to look away in embarrassment.

 

“Do you mean the same Jacob Pemberton who was expelled for breaking school rules and searching for the Cursed Vaults?” Rowan asks, lowering her voice as other students walk past the compartment. Out of the corner of her eye, Tiffany can spot the same tall ginger boy from before, followed by a shorter ginger boy with equally messy hair, and a girl with bright pink hair and dressed in an old quidditch shirt. Tiffany hurriedly turns her attention back to Rowan. “That was a massive story in the Daily Prophet! Everyone in school is going to know about that.”  
  
“I know, and they’re all going to think that I’m weird.” Tiffany says, determined not to get upset.

 

“Then we can be weird together! What do you need me to do if someone gives you trouble over your brother?” Rowan asks. Tiffany pauses as she thinks for a moment.

 

“Follow my lead.” She finally responds. “I can stand up for myself, but I’d feel better knowing I had someone backing me up.”

  
  
“I can do that! I’ll use my extensive vocabulary to verbally pummel anyone who tries to be besmirch your reputation!”

 

“That’s great, Rowan.”

 

Eventually the conversation peters out, and Rowan falls asleep. While Rowan doses against the window, two older students, a skinny boy in blue lined robes with dark hair, and a plump girl with yellow lined robes poke their heads into the carriage.

 

“Are you okay in here?” The boy asks quietly. “No problems?”

 

“We’re both fine in here.” Tiffany replies in a whisper, so as not to wake Rowan. “Thank you!”

 

He nods, and he gently closes the door again. Through the glass Tiffany can see the two walk away to check on the other students. Rowan stirs slightly in her sleep, but doesn’t wake; so Tiffany takes it as an opportunity to go back to her book, tucking a strand of curly dark hair behind one ear.

 

Rowan wakes up a few minutes later when a lady with a trolley full of sweets comes by. They decide to buy a chocolate frog each, and share a box of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Bean. Tiffany donates her Adalbert Waffling card to Rowan’s collection, as she already has two of them. She eats a Bertie Bott Bean and scrunches up her nose in disgust as Rowan laughs at her misfortune.  
  
“Oh your face is priceless!” Rowan giggles. Tiffany throws a bean at her.

“If you’re not careful I’ll make you eat the lot.” Tiffany threatens, trying to find a better flavour. Eventually she picks out one that she assumes is marmalade, and is remarkably relieved to find that she’s right.

 

They pass the rest of the journey enjoying each other’s company, and by the time the train reaches Hogsmeade, Tiffany has started to warm up to Rowan’s over-eager personality. They join the crowd of students in the corridor, and spot another pair of first-year-students; a girl with bright pink hair and one of the red headed boys that Tiffany saw on the station. They don’t have a chance to introduce themselves properly until they’re pushed out of the door and onto the station platform, cold air making everyone shiver. Tiffany spots a lamp bobbing over the heads of the students, and can just make out a giant man calling out-

 

“Firs’ years! Firs’ years to me!”

 

The four first years follow the giant man, managing to get stuck at the back of the large group of first years. The pink haired girl properly introduces herself first as they make their way down a steep, narrow path that probably is less than safe for them to be navigating while the sky is so dark.

 

“Wotcher, guys! I’m Tonks,” She says. “Are you excited to start Hogwarts? I’m excited to start Hogwarts. This is Charlie, by the way.”

 

Charlie seems much more nervous than Tonks, and waves shyly at the girls. “Hi,” he says.

 

“I’m Rowan, and this is Tiffany!” Rowan introduces them. “It’s so great to meet someone else excited to go to Hogwarts, I’ve been counting the days for the past year!”

 

“Oi!” The four are startled by the giant man’s voice. “You four at the back, pay attention!”

 

Tiffany apologises for the group.

 

“Now,” the giant man continues, “yeh’ll see yer firs’ sight o’ Hogwarts in a mo’,” he promises, and as the students turn the corner there’s a collective gasp. Hogwarts Castle sits on a high mountain, with the night sky framing its turrets and towers. The giant man points to the lake, where there are small boats sat on the shore. “No more’n four to a boat!”

 

Tiffany climbs into the boat with Rowan, Charlie, and Tonks; the latter practically falling in so Tiffany has to catch her. Tiffany a broad shouldered boy get into a boat with a handsome dark skinned boy, a pretty blonde girl, and a redhead with thick eyebrows, who shoots her a knowing look that Tiffany decides she must be imagining. Once all the students are in their boats, the giant man speaks again.

 

“Forward!”

 

The boats move all at once; heading out across the smooth glass-like lake. Charlie manages to save Tonks from falling into the water twice. Everyone ducks when the boats reach a cliff, and their boats are carried through a curtain of ivy and through a dark tunnel that leads to an underground harbour that Tiffany guesses is underneath the castle. The students all clamber out, and follow the giant man up to the castle, they climb a flight of stairs and as they reach an oaken door, someone opens the castle door.

 

A tall witch wearing plain green robes opens the door. Her hair is black, and pulled back into a neat bun, and she gave off an aura of confidence that Tiffany finds she admires greatly. The lady has thin lips, and high cheekbones that seem to give her a regal appearance, even despite the plainness of her outfit. 

“The firs’ years, Professor McGonagall.”

 

“Thank you, Hagrid. I’ll take it from here.” She thanks the giant man, and smiles. She pulls the door wide and leads the students into the entrance hall that is wider than Tiffany could have imagined. Professor McGonagall stands in front of another set of doors that Tiffany assumes must lead to the Great Hall.

 

“Welcome to Hogwarts! In a moment, you will be sorted into your houses. Gryffindor for the brave and chivalrous, Hufflepuff, for the kind and diligent, Ravenclaw, the witty and wise, and Slytherin, the cunning and ambitious. While you are here, your house will be like your family. Perform well, and you will earn your house points. Break rules, and you will lose house points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points is awarded the house cup, a great honour.

            The sorting ceremony will begin in just a few moments, so please wait here quietly until I come back and collect you.”

 

She leaves, and despite her instructions to remain quiet, the new students all break out into nervous chatter that Tiffany is too distracted to take part in.

_I wonder if Jacob felt nervous when he was about to be sorted-_

Her train of thought is interrupted when Professor McGonagall returns. She instructs them to form two lines, and they walk through the large doors into the Great Hall.

 

There are four rows of tables, that Tiffany assumes belong to each of the four houses. There are candles floating in the air, and rather than a ceiling there is just sky, and she heard Rowan whispering about how the ceiling is enchanted to look like the night sky, according to Hogwarts: A History.

 

McGonagall silently places a stool in front of the first years, upon which sat an ugly looking hat. To Tiffany’s surprise, the hat starts to sing;

 

She has to confess; she doesn’t actually pay attention to the song. It mentions something about how friendship can melt ice, and warns against prejudice, but all in all, Tiffany is too busy looking around the hall. She wonders if anyone recognises her as Jacob Pemberton’s little sister.

 

“When I call your name,” McGonagall calls out, “You will put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted.”

 

“Abbot, Luisa!”

 

A girl with tanned skin and dark hair skips to the front, and is promptly sorted into Gryffindor. The Gryffindor table erupts into cheers, and the sorting continues.

 

Baker, Nicholas is sorted into Ravenclaw, while Billingsley, Steven and a blond boy called Ben Copper are sorted into Gryffindor despite the latter seeming like the least courageous person in the room. Egwu, Andre is also a Ravenclaw, and the line of students becomes shorter and shorter. Rowan is sorted into Ravenclaw after the red headed girl from before, and then Lee, Barnaby; the boy who nearly knocked her over in Diagon Alley, goes into Slytherin, followed by Murk, Ismelda, who follows behind.

 

“and now for; Pemberton, Tiffany!”

 

A hush goes over the room, and Tiffany makes sure not to react. She was hoping no one would care about her brother’s adventures, but apparently she was to be infamous already. She heads to the front, and dutifully puts on the sorting hat. Perhaps ignoring the stares and whispers would make them go away? 

 

“ _Hmm… very interesting. I haven’t seen one like this in a long time. Not since your brother... What house are you hoping for, Miss Pemberton?”_ The hat asks, speaking inside her mind.

_“If you can see inside my head,”_ Tiffany thinks back with annoyance, “ _Then you know where I need to go.”_

_“well then, best make it…_

RAVENCLAW!”

Rowan is the first to get to her feet and clap, and Tiffany happily leaves the hat on the stool to join her friend.

 

Tonks becomes a Hufflepuff, and she sits down next to a pretty blonde girl, and Charlie joins what seems to be his brother at the Gryffindor table. The last student, Talbott Winger joins Ravenclaw as a tall man with a long white beard stands up.

 

“Welcome! Welcome to another year at Hogwarts. The past few years have seen a great weight lifted from our world.” The Headmaster’s voice is gentle, and serene. “The Boy Who Lived, Harry Potter, is safe. Years from now, young Harry will be old enough to attend Hogwarts… But for now, it’s your turn! I trust you will all be a credit to your houses. For now, however; enjoy the feast!”

 

Just like that, the tables fill with all sorts of food; roast chickens and mash potatoes, parsnip roulade and gravy. The boy sat on Tiffany’s right immediately starts filling his plate with food. There’s an older boy on to the right of this one, and Tiffany recognises him as the boy from the train. While Rowan engages a red head in conversation, Tiffany turns her attention to him.

 

“Excuse me,” she says, leaning forwards and trying to catch his eye, “are you a prefect?”

 

This seems to please the boy, and he proudly shows off his prefect badge. “Yes! I’m Chester Davies, prefect.” He holds out his hand for Tiffany to shake, which she accepts.

 

“Tiffany Pemberton, not a prefect.” She introduces herself.

 

Apparently bringing a prefect into conversation is the best way to get everyone’s attention. A plain looking girl with mousy hair tied back with a horrendous yellow scrunchy perks up.

 

“My name is Jane Potts!” She smiles smugly, as though her name is something to be proud of. Instead of gaining her any extra attention, it simply prompts the other first years to start introducing themselves, much to her displeasure. The dark skinned boy sat between Tiffany and Chester goes next, and Tiffany is slightly embarrassed to have forgotten everyone’s names from the sorting already.  
  
“Andre Egwu,” he winks at Jane, and she blushes. Tiffany rolls her eyes.

 

“Connor Murgatroyd” He has curly and pale skin.

 

“Charlotte Jenkins,” the girl in question smiles, dark cheeks dimpling as she does so.

 

"Nick Baker,"

 

“Rowan Khanna!”

 

“Tulip Karasu,” says the red head sat next to Rowan, who seems relieved to escape conversation with her. Tiffany empathises greatly.

 

“Talbott Winger. Great, now we know everyone’s names.” He seems sarcastic, and Tiffany instantly dislikes him; sarcasm is her thing. Jane Potts is suitably amused and giggles irritatingly. Chester seems to have lost interest in the first years now, and is talking to students his own age. Tiffany tries not to care too much about that. 

 

 

Too soon, the feast is over and Chester is ushering the first year Ravenclaws out of the hall along with a pale girl whose curly brown hair just brushes her shoulders.

 

“With me, first year Ravenclaws!” He calls, standing tall. “Follow me!”

 

They all congregate around him and the curly haired girl, and he leads them from the hall. There’s a brief moment of confusion when some Gryffindor students get mixed up as they all head the same way, but soon the two groups manage to separate themselves, Rowan and Tiffany cheerily waving goodbye to Charlie; who seems to have already made friends with some of his house mates. 

 

“I’m so glad you got put into Ravenclaw like me!” Rowan tells her, and Tiffany nods. “Would you like to hear an exhaustive history of our house, including a comprehensive biography of our house founder?”

 

“I read too, you know.” Tiffany reminds her, a little insulted that Rowan seems to assume she knows nothing. Rowan seems upset then, and Tiffany quickly apologises, trying to not lose her one friend. If she even can consider Rowan a friend, rather than a stray who seems to have taken a liking to her and follows her around like an excitable puppy.

 

Soon enough, the small group of Ravenclaws reaches the top of a winding staircase, and are stood before a door with no handle, only a bronze Eagle door knocker. The curly haired girl who had been helping lead the group steps forward.

 

“Through this door is the Ravenclaw Common Room,” she begins, “to enter, you have to correctly answer a riddle asked by the knocker here.” The girl turns and knocks three times. The Eagle seems to come alive, and speaks;

 

“I speak without a mouth, hear without ears, I have no body, but come alive with the wind. What am I?”

 

Tiffany wants to response sarcastically with ‘ _a door knocker’_ but Rowan is as eager as ever, and cuts in before she gets the chance.

 

“An echo!”

 

The door swings wide open, and everyone walks through, the plain haired girl from before seeming annoyed that someone else got the limelight.

 

The Ravenclaw Common Room is unlike anything Tiffany could have imagined. The room is round, with bookcases and love seats and writing desks everywhere. There’s a marble statue of the house founder, Rowena Ravenclaw, stood by a staircase that Tiffany assumes leads to the dormitories. Rowan’s eyes widen in glee, and she seems to be vibrating with excitement.

 

“This is incredible,” Rowan breathes, “Even better than I imagined!”

 

“It’ll be a brilliant place to study.” Tiffany agrees.

 

An older boy who walks in behind the first years perks up at the sound of her voice. “I can’t believe they even let you in after your mental brother got expelled and ruined Ravenclaw’s reputation.”

 

“Hey, don’t bully the first years!” Chester calls out angrily, “I’m trying to get them settled in, and you’re just being a git.”

 

“Whatever…” The boy mumbles, and stalks off to what Tiffany assumes is the boys’ dormitories. There’s an awkward silence while the first years and prefects watch him leave. Chester turns his attention to Tiffany.

 

“Are you alright?” He asks, concerned.

 

“I’m good; I was expecting something like that to happen,” Tiffany confesses, shrugging in an attempt to pretend the comment didn't sting.

 

Chester sighs, and gets back to his prefect duty.

 

“I am Chester Davies, and this is Emma Moore. We’re your prefects, so if you have any problems, like bullying, please come to us and we’ll try to help you,” Chester begins. “For now, we’ll show you to your dormitories. Boys, follow me, and Girls, please follow Emma.”

 

* * *

  

The other girls fall asleep soon after settling in, but Tiffany finds herself wide awake. She tosses and turns for nearly an hour before she gives up and decides to head to the common room. She throws her feet over the side of the bed, and manages to get into her slippers without looking. She throws on her dressing gown, taking a moment to revel in how soft it feels, and slips quietly out of the room.

 

Star light filters through the tower windows and the common room is almost deserted, except for Chester Davies. He startles awake from his position at one of the desks. He’d been napping on a text book. He’s out of his school robes and wearing a blue knitted jumper over his pyjamas.

 

“’M awake!” He mumbles, and Tiffany giggles. He turns to her, and rubs at his eyes. “Hey! Are you okay?”

 

Tiffany bites her lip, and nods. She sits down on one of the loveseats and holds her knees to her chest. “Couldn’t sleep.”

 

The cushion shifts beneath her as Chester joins her.

 

“Is this a homesickness thing or a brother thing?” He asks gently, though there’s a nervous edge to his voice that reminds Tiffany that while he is four years older than her, he is still basically a child too.

 

“You know about my brother?” She asks in lieu of a proper response. She shifts slightly, raising her head to look at the prefect.

 

“Ravenclaws like to gossip more than they let on.” He tucks a leg underneath him. “And I was in my second year here when he got expelled and went missing. I didn’t speak to him that much but I kind of knew him.”

 

Tiffany nods and holds her breath for a few seconds when she feels tears starting to well in her eyes. “I haven’t even done anything.” She whispers, and repeats louder when Chester asks her to repeat herself.

            “I’ve done nothing to anyone and already some people don’t like me.”

 

“You’re going to have to work hard to change their minds about you.”

 

This stops Tiffany’s tears.

 

“Aren’t you supposed to be comforting me?” She questions.

 

“I thought that honesty would be more useful in the long run.” He explains, smiling. He’s holding out a handkerchief which Tiffany gratefully accepts and uses to dry her eyes. “Do you want me to stay with you down here, or do you want to go back to bed?”

 

“I’ll go back to bed.” Tiffany decides, rising to her feet, she hesitates, unsure what to do with the handkerchief.

 

“Keep it.” Chester tells her. “And sleep well.”

 

Tiffany returns to her dorm, and falls asleep as soon as her head hits the pillow.


	3. Dealing with Trouble

Morning always comes too soon in Tiffany’s opinion. It takes Rowan all but dragging her out of her bed for her to properly wake, and even then the other three girls are already long gone for breakfast.  

 

“Come on, Tiffany!”

 

“I am coming.”

 

“Tiffany you’re lying on the floor pretending to be asleep.”

 

Tiffany rolls her eyes, but does rise to her feet, stretching herself out like a cat. She immediately gets to brushing her hair, knowing that it likely looks like a bird’s nest at the moment. Rowan decides after a few moments to take over the job when it seems like Tiffany is struggling to get the knots out.

 

“What have we got?”

 

“Charms, followed by potions.” Rowan replies, double checking her timetable. “Oh, brilliant! I’ve read so much about Professor Flitwick, he’s a genius Charms-Master!”

 

* * *

 

Charms class is possibly one of the things Tiffany is most excited for. Rowan is still babbling on about all of Flitwick’s achievements, and Tiffany hums in agreement without really paying attention. Quite frankly, Rowan is more of a nuisance than a comfort, but Jane and Charlotte are already on their way to becoming fast friends, and Tulip Karasu is standoffish, to say the least. So; Tiffany has Rowan.

 

(In all honesty, Rowan isn’t that bad; Tiffany knows she’s being grumpy and unfair, but when everyone treats you like a bomb that’s about to explode it does have a negative effect on your patience.)

 

Ravenclaws and Gryffindors alike wait outside the classroom, and Tiffany spots Charlie next to a blond boy. She tugs on Rowan’s arm, and they go to join the boys. The blond boy sticks out his hand in greeting.

 

“I’m Steven Billingsley.” He says, smiling. Tiffany shakes his hand.

 

“Tiffany Pemberton.”

  
“Rowan Khanna!”

 

“How do you guys like Hogwarts?” Charlie asks.

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“Oh it’s wonderful! Our common room is so beautiful, Charlie! You should see it!”

 

There’s no more time to converse as the door swings wide of its own accord, and students filter into the room. There are long desks along the sides of the room, and chalk boards dotted around. Tiffany and Rowan sit in one of the front rows, with Charlie and Steven going behind. An unusually short man who Tiffany knows to be Professor Flitwick, head of Ravenclaw house, is stood on a pile of books near the far end of the class.

 

“Ah, Miss Pemberton!” He greets as she settles into her seat. “I remember your brother, he was one of my most gifted students, you know! That being said, he was also one of my most rebellious students…”

 

A ripple of uncomfortable laughter ripples through the room.  
  
“Don’t worry Professor,” Tiffany reassures him, “I’m the good child.”

 

“I’m sure you are!” Flitwick chirps happily, and Tiffany can’t help but feel like he’ll become one of her favourite teachers. “Now class! Welcome to your very first charms class here at Hogwarts. My name is Professor Flitwick, and I will be your instructor. Please pay close attention to my instructions, and take great care practicing the spells we learn.

            Today we will be learning a very important charm called the wand-lighting-charm. This charm is useful in dark places, whether you be searching a shadowy room for hidden dangers, or trying to find a scroll that rolled under a sofa.”

 

He withdraws his wand from his robe, and with a flick he casts “Lumos!”

 

The wand lights up with a blue glow, and it’s easy to spot the muggle born students, as their faces show wonder and delight, while the students from magical families are largely unimpressed. Flitwick bows to the few students who applaud.

 

“Now it’s your turn to give it a try,” he addresses the class, “listen closely and I will explain it to you.”

 

He goes on to demonstrate the correct wand movement, and corrects Luisa Abbot’s pronunciation a grand total of six times before he gives up all together.

 

“Now for your first test of the year, what does the charm Lumos provide?” He asks, and the class answers in unison.

 

“Light!”

 

“Oh well done, all of you! Ten points to both Gryffindor and Ravenclaw.”

 

In Tiffany’s opinion, those points weren’t really earned, but if Flitwick wants to hand out points for easy questions then she won’t complain. Rowan is bouncing in her seat beside her with pride, and it would be sweet if Tiffany wasn’t an unusually grumpy eleven-year-old.

 

“Now, all of you try to cast the spell!”

 

Everyone else waves their wands and says the incantation, but nothing seems to happen. Tiffany wants to resist the urge to roll her eyes; how hard can a light making charm be? She imagines the light she wants to create, and then-

 

“Lumos!”

 

Her wand immediately lights up, and a few students look on her with annoyance in their eyes. Rowan is beside herself;

 

“Woah Tiffany! You’re a natural!”

 

“Yes, Miss Pemberton, well done!” Flitwick’s squeaky voice startles her enough that the charm ends and the light goes out. “Five points to Ravenclaw for being the first to cast the spell!”

 

Behind her, Tiffany can hear Steven Billingsley repeating the charm over and over again but to no avail. He only stops when he accidentally hits Charlie in the face, who lets out a small grunt of pain. Tiffany tries not to laugh at the exchange. The lesson soon ends with a few more students, including Rowan, being able to cast the charm. Billingsley struggles the most, alongside Luisa Abbot, and even Tiffany's advice didn't seem to aid them in any way. As they leave the two houses separate, Gryffindors heading to transfiguration, and Ravenclaws heading to potions.

* * *

 

Somehow, Tiffany manages to get herself separated from Rowan on the way to potions, and by the time she figures out her way to the class her new friend seems to have gotten herself into some kind of pickle. Tiffany walks quickly down the dark and damp corridor and tries to listen to what is being said to Rowan by the girl confronting her; the girl is short, with scruffy light brown hair and Slytherin robes.

 

“Admit it!” The girl shrieks, stomping her foot.

 

“I can’t!” Rowan wails, and Tiffany wonders why the other students in the corridor aren’t interfering with what is blatant bullying.

 

“Say that I’m the most powerful witch in Hogwarts!”

 

“It’s logically impossible!” Rowan protests, voice rising higher in her distress. “You’re just a first year like me! All the Professors and seventh year students are certainly better than all of us!”

“I’m a better witch than all of them!” The scruffy haired girl sneers, and Tiffany resists the urge to smack her in the face. She decides to interrupt instead.

 

            “I don’t know why the most powerful witch at Hogwarts would be bullying a first year, unless she’s insecure?”

 

This annoys the girl, and she screws up her face in anger, cheeks reddening like tomatoes.

 

“Who do you think you are?” She demands.

 

“Oh, this is Tiffany Pemberton.” Rowan cuts in before Tiffany can introduce herself. “She’s the one who should be claiming to be best witch, she cast the best wand lighting charm in our class!”

 

Tiffany kind of thinks she wants to die. There really was no reason for Rowan to use her last name.

 

“Pemberton? Now I know who you are.” The witch puts a hand on her hip. “Your brother went insane, disgraced his house, got expelled, and then was never heard from again. You _belong_ in Ravenclaw…”

 

Tiffany rolls her eyes, “Yeah, it’s almost like that’s where the sorting hat placed me. Who are you?”

 

“Merula Snyde. First-year Slytherin and the best witch at Hogwarts. I overhead the professors whispering about you at the feast, I suppose you think you’re better than me. I should put you out of your misery before you try to ruin Hogwarts like your brother.”

 

“Just shut up. I’m not looking for trouble” Is all Tiffany replies, before turning around and taking Rowan’s arm to move a few paces away, trying to ignore the Merula girl.

 

“You don’t have any choice!” She screeches, and Tiffany tightens her grip on Rowan’s arm to stop her from responding.

 

            “She’s just insecure, leave her be.” Tiffany hisses under her breath. “She’ll run out of steam eventually.”

 

Tiffany hears footsteps coming down the corridor before she sees Professor Snape approaching. He’s wearing long black robes, and his hair looks greasy. His eyes are cold, and his nose abnormally large for his face.

 

“Pemberton.” He greets, lips curling in distaste. “I knew you would be trouble.”

 

“Sir, Merula, one of your students, was bullying my friend, Rowan.” Tiffany probably shouldn’t talk back to her Professors, but she seems to have used up her tolerance quota for the day dealing with Rowan’s excitement and Merula’s insecurity.  Rather than punish Merula, he snarls at Tiffany.

 

“Just get inside, and be thankful I didn’t give you detention.”

 

Snape leads the way into the potions classroom, students keeping quiet out of fear that Snape has already instilled in them.

 

“Thank you, Tiffany.” Rowan hisses quietly. Tiffany smiles in response, not wanting to give Snape anymore reason to scold her. Tiffany wonders why the teachers would be talking about her when she sits down at a table, trying not to groan when she realises that Merula is on this table too. Snape stands at the front of the class by a large blackboard.

 

“This is your first potions class, and judging by the looks on some of your faces it could very well be your last.” He drawls. “Unlike your other classes, this is not a place for foolish wand waving and intolerable screeching of mispronounced incantations. You are here to learn the subtle science and exact art of potion-making. Ensnare the senses, bewitch the mind, keep your mouths shut.”

 

 _Cheerful man,_ Tiffany think drily.

 

“Today you will produce a cure for boils.” Snape continues. “Know that I expect perfection, and that there will be severe consequences for failing to meet my expectations. Let us begin.”

 

Merula hisses at her across the table. “You think you’re so special, Pemberton!”

 

“Stop talking to me.” Tiffany hisses back.

 

“Everyone watch me.” Snape demands, beginning the potion. Tiffany finds herself getting irritated; Snape doesn’t actually explain what he does, simply makes the potion in front of the class. He crushes snake fangs into a powder, and adds them to cauldron. “Focus!” He snaps at one of the Slytherin boys. When the potion is done, he commands them to start their own potions in pairs.

 

Tiffany and Rowan team up, with Rowan reading out instructions while Tiffany follows them through. When they finish, Snape hums his approval.

 

“Perhaps, Pemberton, you are not so hopeless after all.” Snape… almost praises her.

 

Tiffany and Rowan high five, and are about to celebrate their success when the potion starts to bubble and spit dangerously.

 

“Tiffany,” Rowan begins, “Did you add bulbadox powder? Because that causes an explosive reaction.”

  
  
“What? No! I followed your instructions!” Tiffany protests, even as the potion causes the cauldron to break with its explosion. Merula laughs while Snape casts a spell, immediately cleaning up the spill, but leaving broken pieces of cauldron scattered around.

 

“You should never have been allowed inside my classroom, Pemberton!” He snaps, though Tiffany refuses to cower. “You are somehow even worse than your brother. Ten points from Ravenclaw! What do you have to say for yourself?”

 

Tiffany looks at the smug look on Merula’s face, and immediately knows what happened.

 

“Merula sabotaged us. She did something to my cauldron.” Tiffany replies, keeping her voice calm and clear.

 

“Is this true, Miss Snyde?”

 

“Absolutely not!” Merula gasps, over dramatic. “Pemberton is just mad, like her brother, and determined to ruin everything at Hogwarts!”

 

For whatever reason, Snape seems to accept this.

 

“Your family has represented Slytherin well, Miss Snyde. I will be watching to ensure you do the same.” He stalks off then, leaving Tiffany furious.

 

“It’s only going to get worse, Pemberton.” Merula taunts under her breath as she gathers up her things. Tiffany studiously ignores her, and tells Rowan to go on ahead while she stays behind to clean up the rest of the mess. She finishes quickly, apologises to Snape again, and heads out the door.

 

* * *

 

Potions is followed by double Defence against the Dark Arts with Hufflepuff, a class that sounds like it should be interesting.  
  
It is most decidedly not.

 

Professor Ian Barber is a short man, barely taller than most of the first years, with greasy blond hair and beady eyes. He looks like he’s never fought off anything more terrifying than a sleeping puppy in all his life, and spends the next two hours lecturing the students on the dangers of _gnomes_.

 

The only good thing about the class is the presence of Tonks, who has seated herself on Tiffany’s left. Whenever Professor Barber turns his back, she transforms her face to look like his, and Tiffany nearly gets caught in a fit of giggles.

 

“Now class, next week I expect your essays on Gernumbli Gardensi on my desk at the start of the lesson- I say, Miss Tonks!”

 

“Oh no.” The witch mumbles, trying to sink underneath her desk even as Tiffany has to bite her lip to stop herself from laughing.

 

“Twenty points from Hufflepuff!”

 

* * *

  

Tiffany and Rowan reach the corridor that leads to Ravenclaw tower when a voice sounds behind them.

 

“You’re Tiffany Pemberton, aren’t you?”

 

Tiffany jumps and turns to face a first year Gryffindor student. He has short blond hair, and thick lips. His eyebrows are drawn together in what Tiffany reads as nervousness, and his hands are clasped self-consciously in front of him. She thinks she can remember him from the sorting ceremony.

 

“Yes, yes I am. And this is Rowan Khanna. Who are you?”

 

“I’m Ben Copper. I just wanted to say thank you for standing up to Merula Snyde.”

 

“I- Who told you I did that?” Tiffany folds her arms in front of her, and raises her eyebrows. The thought of being part of the school rumour mill so soon does not please her.

 

“I was watching from the end of the corridor. I’ve been following her, so she can’t sneak up on me,” Ben explains, “and if she does see me, I’ll have a chance to run away. She tormented me the whole way here on the train. She kept threatening me, and calling me a mudblood.”

 

Tiffany can already guess that this boy is going to be nuisance, but her heart goes out to him anyway.

 

“I’m sorry Ben, she shouldn’t treat you like that; that’s awful!” Rowan empathises from beside her.

 

“Merula is obsessed with being the best witch in our year and she thinks she has to impose her will on us to prove it. I’m just glad someone was brave enough to stand up to her. I’m certainly not. It’s a joke that I got put into Gryffindor.”

 

“Everyone is afraid of something, Ben.” Tiffany points out, wandering when the conversation will end.

 

“Unfortunately I’m afraid of everything! I come from a muggle family so everything is new and scary to me.”

 

“I know how you feel, I come from a wizard family and this is hard for me too.”

 

“We’ll help you however we can, Ben!”

 

“Thanks, guys; I’ll see you around!”  

 

He leaves, and Tiffany shakes her head briefly before making her way back to the Ravenclaw common room. She answers the riddle at the door with ease before Rowan has the chance, and makes her way over to where Chester is standing. Chester does not seem impressed, and Tiffany tries not to wince at the look on his face.

 

“You already lost Ravenclaw ten house points? We’re in last place! What did you do?” Chester demands.

 

“It was not my fault! Merula Snyde put bulbadox powder in my potion and it exploded.” Tiffany explains, slightly put out that Chester seemed to blame her.

 

“Well that explains why Snape sent you a letter, here.” He hands over an envelope which Tiffany immediately opens and reads out

 

_Miss Pemberton,_

_I have discovered evidence that your potion may have indeed been tampered with. While it does not prove your innocence, it does cast some doubt on my belief that you are completely incompetent. Bring me a jar of pickled slugs from the potions store room and I will consider restoring your house points._

_Professor Snape_

“There are directions to the store room at the bottom of the letter.” Tiffany says. “Well, I should probably get going.” Rowan offers to go with her, but she waves her off. “I’ll be fine, stay and do your homework or something.”

 

“Hurry!” Chester commands her, and Tiffany gives him a sarcastic salute as she heads out the door.

 

The corridor is practically empty as Tiffany walks down it, following the instructions. Eventually, she reaches the end and comes to the door that should lead to the potions store room. She briefly wonders why it would be so far from the classroom, but can’t imagine why Snape would lie about its whereabouts, so she heads in.

 

The door slams shut behind her.

 

She can’t see a thing.

 

Immediately her hand reaches out to tug on the door handle, but the door stays shut. Something curls around her ankle, and she lets out a shout of surprise.

 

“Lumos!” She casts, hastily grabbing her wand.

 

The room is full of twisting green vines, which has already started winding its way around her leg. She tries to tug her leg free of the vine but only manages to make herself trip, and land right into it.

 

“HELP!” She screams, “SOMEONE!”

 

“How do you like my Devil’s Snare?” Merula’s voice comes through the door. “A fourth year showed it to me. It’s sensitive to light, so if you’re really better at charms than me you should be able to get out with the wand lighting charm.”

 

“Merula!” Tiffany gasps, successfully using lumos to keep the vines away from her neck. “You locked me in, you bitch!”

 

“Language, Pemberton. But yes, I did. Along with sending that fake letter from Professor Snape. I told you things would get worse! Someone has to stop you from ruining Hogwarts.”

 

Footsteps fade out, and Tiffany figures it must be Merula leaving her to… die. In a cupboard. By herself. More vines have started wrapping themselves around Tiffany’s body, one painfully tight around her ribs. She tries desperately to use her wand to get it off, but when she frees one part of herself, vines only wrap themselves around another. Absently she realises that her robes are getting torn up by the vines, but this is the least of her worries. She manages to cry for help one last time when a vine around her right arm squeezes hard enough that she drops her wand, and the spell is ended. Tears have started falling down her cheeks, and a vine across her mouth stops her from calling out again.

 

Luckily, her left leg is free and she’s close enough to the door to kick, though after a few seconds she can feel her energy running out. Thankfully, she hears a vaguely familiar voice through the door.

 

“What’s going on in there? Outta the way!”

 

And light floods the room as the door is opened, and Hagrid, the man who took the first years across the lake, is standing there.

 

“Gulping gargoyles, Ravenclaw! Get away from that devil’s snare! Yer scarin’ it!”

 

 _I’m scaring it?_ Tiffany thinks bitterly, gasping as she lets herself be pulled away from the devil’s snare by the giant man. He’s surprisingly gentle with the plant, and soon he’s freed her and carried her out of the room to set her down on her own two feet in the corridor outside.

“Thank you, Mister Hagrid.” She says, “You saved my life. My name is Tiffany Pemberton.”

  
  
“Ah.” He says, in understanding. “You’re the one everyone ‘as been talkin’ abou’. Seems like trouble really does run in yer family! How’d you end up in there?”

 

“Merula Snyde tricked me and locked me inside,” Tiffany explains, handing over the fake note that had led her into that mess. It’s rather damaged now, but Hagrid still accepts it and reads it quickly before handing it back.

 

“She did? What are ye gonna do?”

 

“I’ll do... nothing.” Tiffany decides, poking at a bruise on her arm and wincing. Hagrid gently bats her hand away when she tries to do it again. 

 

“Well, good luck wi’ that.” Hagrid tells her. “I’ll walk yeh back to yer common room now, so yeh don’t run into any more trouble.”

 

Tiffany walks back with Hagrid, sticking close to his side as other students raise their eyebrows at the state of her robes. He leaves her at the staircase to her common room, and instructs her to see Madam Pomfrey if she’s still in pain from the devil’s snare in the morning. She thanks him, and heads up the stairs.

 

* * *

 

Tiffany lets herself back into the common room, and the place goes silent. Tulip Karasu and Andre Egwu from her year pause their game of wizard chess to stare at her, eyes wide and unblinking. Rowan drops the book she was reading.

 

“Bloody hell!” Chester is on his feet quickly. “What happened to your robes?”

 

“Devil’s snare.” Tiffany replies bluntly, pulling her arm away when he reaches forward to try and inspect her sleeve.

 

“How? What happened with Snape?” He asks, seeming more frazzled than she did when she was trapped in the cupboard. 

 

“Merula Snyde faked the note.”

 

“What is it with you and this girl?” Chester questions, baffled.

 

“She’s a bitch.”

 

“Language!” Chester shakes his head. “Well, anyway. You should get changed into something less, that.” He gestures to her torn up robes. “The house elves will get those fixed in time for tomorrow’s classes.”

 

Tiffany dashes off, and hears the usual chatter of the common room start up again by the time she opens the door to her room. She throws on a pair of trousers and a plain t shirt that happened to be at the top of her trunk. Before leaving the room she hesitates, and checks the mirror. Her throat is already starting to bruise, so she throws a neck scarf on too. She heads back to Chester, who seems to approve.

 

“That’s better, now you don’t look like someone used you to practice the severing charm.” He smiles.

 

“Thanks, but I’m just glad to be alive.” She should probably go to the hospital wing now, but Tiffany isn’t the type to get help unless it’s absolutely necessary. For now, it can remain hidden.

 

“You’ve had a rough go of it so far,” Chester says, “Take Rowan and go do something fun. Take your mind off of things.”

 

“I… okay?”

 

“Go play gobstones!” He’s leaving now, heading off to his own dorm to do whatever it is prefects do after scolding first years for getting attacked by Devil’s Snare. Tiffany is left standing awkwardly in the middle of the common room, and she looks over to where Rowan was when she first came in dressed in rags, relieved to see she was still in the same place.

 

“Hey Rowan, gobstones?”

 

* * *

 

Half an hour later, Tiffany finds herself sat on the ground in the courtyard, facing Rowan across a set of Gobstones.

 

“I can’t believe you’ve never played gobstones!” Rowan says for about the fifth time, and Tiffany is starting to get a little bored. “I used to play it on the farm all the time. Mostly because I’m not strong enough to help with the actual farming. It’ll be fun to play with another person for once!”

 

“Let’s get started then!” Tiffany says with forced enthusiasm, rather hoping to stop Rowan from chattering anymore.

 

“You know, I started researching Merula’s family while you were supposed to be meeting Snape. Turns out her parents worked for He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named” Rowan tells her, making the first move.

 

Tiffany hums, and makes her move. It’s not surprising news, but still interesting. Rowan follows with her own, and scores a point. Tiffany puts up a hand to avoid getting sprayed in the face.

 

“Yeah?” Tiffany prompts when Rowan doesn’t continue. Rowan shakes her head and looks behind over Tiffany’s shoulder. Tiffany twists to see what her friend is looking at and groans when she sees Merula Snyde standing there. Her hair is even scruffier than it was when they first met, and Tiffany is starting to doubt that Merula owns a hair brush.

 

“Isn’t this precious?” Merula taunts. “Hello, Pemberton. You’re looking unfortunately well.”

 

Tiffany absently tugs on her scarf as Merula continues. “While you were off playing with plants, I’ve been doing some research about your brother.”

 

“Whatever.” Tiffany says, getting to her feet.

 

“Because you’re a danger to Hogwarts just like him, and none of us will be safe until you’re gone.”

 

“What are you talking about, Merula?” Rowan asks, standing by Tiffany.

 

“Pemberton’s brother didn’t just get expelled for endangering the entire school in search of some imaginary vaults. He immediately went missing, and the next time he was seen he was working for the Dark Lord.”

 

“Pretty sure only death eaters call him that.” Tiffany drawls. She wonders if there’s a spell that would teleport Merula to the other side of the castle. “Besides, you’re lying about my brother having anything to do with him.”

 

“No wonder the Professors were talking about you before the feast. They’re wondering if you work for the Dark Lord too.”

 

“You know, Snyde. I don’t know why you’d bring up Voldemort considering your family’s history with him.”

 

“You don’t know anything about me!” It’s amusing how quickly Merula gets worked up once the attention is shifted to her flaws. Tiffany decides to go out on a limb and make some educated guesses.

 

“Thanks to Rowan’s research I know everything. Your parents are in Azkaban for their service to him, are they not?” When Merula goes red in the face Tiffany knows she’s right. “I guess that’s why you’re so angry.”

 

“Why don’t you drop out of Hogwarts? Save us all the embarrassment of being associated with you!” Merula stomps her foot on the ground.

 

“Bite me.” Tiffany says, though her bored tone seems to wind Merula up even more.

 

The Slytherin draws her wand. “I’ll duel you!”

 

Tiffany rolls her eyes. “Come on, Rowan.” She grabs her friend’s arm and moves to turn away, but Merula casts a spell anyway.

 

“Flipendo!”

 

Tiffany finds herself knocked to the ground, blinking in surprise. Merula smiles smugly at her, and stalks off. Rowan bends down to help Tiffany up, complaining,

 

            “Merula is never going to leave us alone.”

 

“Not if I can learn some more spells and find someone to teach me how to duel.” Tiffany muses, dusting herself off. “Come on, let’s leave.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Following Jameso18's advice I'm going to try and change up the dialogue a bit more to make this series more interesting! I don't know how well I did with this chapter, though I did include a few extra small scenes not from the game. 
> 
> The DADA Professor isn't going to be that important, I'll tell you now. I just made one up to try and make the story feel a bit more real in my own head! I doubt I'll include him again, but I might. Who knows?


	4. Revenge is best served magical

Tiffany’s charm’s homework is interrupted when Andre Egwu tells her that Chester is in the training ground, and wants to speak to. She apologies to Rowan, and makes her way from the library to go see him. Her heart is beating heavily in her chest, and she tries to convince herself that Merula hasn’t managed to get her into any more trouble. She was already struggling enough to convince people she wasn’t mad like her brother, and more than once an older student has pushed past her rudely in the corridors, sneering at her.

 

 _I hardly see how it’s my fault he went looking for the vaults,_ Tiffany thinks bitterly, _and maybe if someone had actually listened to him he wouldn’t have gone missing!_

She kicks at the ground outside in annoyance, and someone tuts at her. She looks up so see Chester looking at her with raised eyebrows.

 

“What did the ground do to you?”

 

“Nothing.” Tiffany grumbles. “I’m just angry.”

 

“Rowan told me about what happened with Merula and you in the courtyard.” He changes the subject. “So I thought I’d invite you here to practice duelling so you can defend yourself next time.”

 

“Great!” Tiffany says, cheering up immediately. “What are we learning today? Can you teach me how to make her hair fall out?”

 

“We’re not learning anything today.” Chester says, pulling a face that’s almost apologetic. “There’s a duelling book hidden in the artefact room. It has different spells and instructions for potions that will be useful. Go find that and do some studying with Rowan, then get back to me.”

 

“Chester.”

 

“Yes, Tiffany?”

 

“You couldn’t have just… told me that in a note?”

 

Chester raises an eyebrow. “What do you think would happen if someone else read that note, Tiffany?”

 

“Oh, yeah.”

 

“I mean if you want the Professors to know that you’re going to be duelling without permission then by all means, be careless!”

 

“I get it!”

 

"I can go tell Dumbledore now if you want me too?"

 

"Stop!"

 

* * *

 

 

The artefact is full of dust, and various old scrolls and a broken training dummy. Tiffany figures it must not be a priority for Filch to clean the place, hence the clutter.

 

“They say untold treasures lie within the artefact room!” Rowan whispers in what she must think is a spooky voice. Tiffany hums.

 

“Along with untold odours, come on; let’s find that book Chester was talking about.”

 

Tiffany and Rowan get to searching, and Tiffany gives Rowan a boost to search the top of a tall bookcase when she hears… something.

 

_“Tiffany!”_

“What?”

 

Tiffany let’s go of Rowan, and both girls fall to the floor. They’re groaning, and stumble to their feet.

 

“What, what?” Rowan asks, rubbing her head, and Tiffany hopes she didn’t give her friend a concussion by accident.

 

“Didn’t you hear that?” Tiffany asks, bewildered.

 

“No, I didn’t hear anything.”

 

“Maybe it was my imagination.” Tiffany ignores the concerned look Rowan shoots her. “How’s your head?”

 

“Not too bad. Let’s keep looking, yeah?”

 

They get back to work, and Rowan manages to find a barrel full of scrolls. Tiffany pretends to not see the one Rowan sneaks into her robe pockets. Rowan has passed on shelf duty to Tiffany, who has managed to scramble up to the top shelf Rowan had been looking at before she dropped her. There’s a large book lying on its side that Tiffany pushes onto the floor. She leaps down, careful not to hurt herself, and looks it over.

 

“I found it!” She cheers, and Rowan smiles.

 

“Brilliant! Now we can learn how to duel so Merula can’t bully us anymore!”

 

Tiffany is about to reply when everything goes… white.

 

_Tiffany walks up a staircase, and walks along a corridor filled with ice, that seemed to grow along the walls. She faces a door, in front of which stands a suit of armour, brandishing a sword._

_“The ice is here; the Vault will open!”_

_The armour raises its sword as if to strike. Tiffany turns to run and then-_

“Tiffany! Are you all right?”

 

Tiffany blinks, staring up into Rowan’s face. Her head is pillowed on her friend’s bony legs, and the rough material of Rowan's skirt is itchy against her face. Her cheek stings as if she’d been slapped.

 

“Did you _slap_ me?” She asks, sitting up.

 

“I didn’t know what else to do!” Rowan protests, “You just fainted!”

 

Tiffany is pretty sure slapping someone who just fainted is a bad idea, but she decides not to mention it.

 

“I saw something, in my mind.” She says, getting to her feet. “And I heard the voice again.”

 

“What did you see? What did it say?” Rowan asks, breathless with excitement and eyes wide with concern. It's funny watching her being torn between two sets of emotions; Rowan seems incapable of hiding anything from anyone, especially her emotions. 

 

“There was a… suit of armour? And ice spreading through the castle, and a weird misty stair case,” Tiffany begins, “And a voice said ‘ _The ice is here; the Vault will open,_ ”

 

“That’s ominous.” Rowan says, picking up the duelling book and opening the door so the girls can get back to their common room. “I wonder if your brother had these visions too…”

 

“Maybe,” Tiffany replies. “For now, I think I want to sleep. Let’s go.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tiffany rolls over, wrapping herself up in her blankets in an attempt to block at Rowan’s persistent poking. Sunlight is streaming through the window, but Tiffany doesn’t fancy getting up just yet.

 

“Tiffany!” Rowan says, and Tiffany groans in response. “Have you had any more visions?”

 

“No…” Tiffany senses that this might be an important conversation, so she pulls herself into a sitting position, rubbing at her eyes. She can see that Rowan is already in her uniform for the day. “Do you think I should tell someone? I don’t want to give Merula anymore excuses to call me mad.” There’s a brief tug of war as Rowan tries to get Tiffany out of bed by dragging the blankets off of the bed. Rowan wins, and Tiffany grumbles as she gets up and finds her uniform so she can get dressed.

 

“I know you’re the one who ought to be upset, but your vision has me… rattled.” Rowan confesses, sitting down on her own bed while Tiffany gets changed.

 

“I’m sure it’s fine.” Tiffany says, buttoning up her blouse.

 

“I’m worried about you.” Rowan steps forward to help Tiffany with her tie. Ordinarily Tiffany would do it herself but she’s still trying to wake herself and her hand eye coordination is suffering for it.

 

“I’m more anxious about duelling Merula than my visions.” Tiffany says, slipping her shoes on. They head out together to get breakfast from the Great Hall, waving at a few other Ravenclaws as they go.

 

“Thankfully the book we found yesterday has everything you need to know to defeat Merula next time you duel!” Rowan says.

 

“That’s great, Rowan! What did you find?”

 

“So many things! What do you want this spell to do?”

 

Tiffany thinks hard. “I just want a spell that will help me win the duel. The quicker I beat her; the sooner she’ll leave us alone.”

 

“I’ll do some more reading, and the we can learn the spell together later.” Rowan says. “I also found the instructions to make a healing potion called the Wiggenweld potion. I think Snape is going to teach it to us later though. Also! I found the most amazing piece of information.”

 

“Oh yeah?”

 

“Professor Flitwick is a champion dueller! You should get him to give you some tips or teach you a duelling spell!”

 

“Thanks so much, Rowan. I’ll learn all of this as fast as I can so I can beat Merula before she has a chance to bully anyone else.”

 

  _Or rather, before she has the chance to mock Jacob again._

 

* * *

 

 

Tiffany has decided that she hates potions class. She hates Snape. She hates Merula.

 

Tiffany hates a lot of things.

 

“Welcome back to potions, Pemberton. You have another opportunity to prove you’re a failure!” Merula taunts when Tiffany walks in. Tiffany rolls her eyes and tries her best to ignore her. Instead she approaches Snape, smiling innocently and ignoring the burning anger toward him in her gut.

 

“Is it true that we’re learning the Wiggenweld potion today, Professor?” She asks.

 

“It is. When you inevitably fail to brew it correctly, take responsibility this time instead of blaming Miss Snyde.”

 

There’s sniggering in the background.

 

“Is it true that it’s useful in duels?” She asks, ignoring the insult.

 

Snape raises an eyebrow at her.

 

“I sincerely hope you plan on breaking school rules, Pemberton. It will give me the excuse I finally need to get rid of you.” He drawls, Tiffany steps backwards. “Now take your seat, and shut your mouth.”  
  
Tiffany obeys.

 

Snape steps up to the front of classroom, and after calling the register he starts the lesson.

 

“Today you will be learning to brew the Wiggenweld Potion. It is a powerful healing potion that can be used to heal injuries, or reverse the effects of a healing draught. Be especially careful with the sloth brain mucus.”

 

“Yeah, Pemberton. You don’t have any brains to spare.” Merula taunts.

 

Tiffany pretends not to hear.

 

The class passes… eventually. Merula keeps trying to taunt Tiffany and Rowan, but they studiously ignore her, and by the end of the session Tiffany has managed to brew a successful healing potion.

  
“Wow, Tiffany! The potion looks perfect!” Rowan says, grinning.

 

“It appears to be… passable.” Snape interrupts. “Miss Snyde’s concoction, however, is flawless.”

 

“Thank you, Professor Snape!” Merula sucks up to him. Tiffany decides to try one of her mother’s tactics for dealing with bullies.

 

“Well done, Merula.” Tiffany smiles.

 

Merula is thrown off her rhythm, and looks genuinely surprised. Tiffany feels smug, knowing that there’s nothing either Snape or Merula can do without being completely out of line. Even Snape seems taken aback, but he awards Merula with ten house points for her potion, and stalks off. Merula glares at Tiffany and Rowan as they pack up their equipment at the end of the lesson.

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, the girls are back in the common room, duelling book open on a page entitled “Rictusempra”.

 

“I think I found a spell that might work in your duel!” Rowan says, beaming with pride. “The tickling charm!”

 

“Is it painful?”

 

“No.”

 

“That’s a shame.”

 

“It’ll make her look silly?”

 

“Eh, it’ll do.”

 

The girls stand a few feet apart, facing each other.

 

“Give it a go!” Rowan commands, and Tiffany hesitates.

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“I may not be the strongest, but tree farmers are resilient folk. I will withstand your hilarious spell!” Rowan declares, looking determined.

 

“Well, okay. Rictusempra!” Tiffany follows the wand movements instructed in the book, and a blast of magic hits Rowan, causing her to laugh and twist as she feels invisible hands tickling her. “Oh, I’m not sure how to make it stop.” Tiffany flicks through the book when Rowan begs her to end the spell. Thankfully, a sixth year is nearby who pops their head up from the book they were reading and casts a charm from across the room that seems to do the trick.

 

* * *

 

 

The next day Tiffany is spending quality alone time by herself in the courtyard. She has been learning to appreciate Rowan more, but she still finds she needs time to herself every once in a while. Being autumn, the evenings are dark and there are already stars shining in the sky. Her alone time comes to an end though when she spots Flitwick, and decides to try and persuade him to help her learn how to duel.

 

“Sir!” She waves him over, and he happily makes his way toward her. “I have a question for you.”

 

“What can I do for you, Miss Pemberton?” He asks in his squeaky voice.

 

“Sir, is it true that you were a duelling champion before you became a teacher?” She asks innocently, even though she knows the answer to that question.

 

“It’s true! I can stupefy and protego with the best of them. I have a shelf full of trophies to boot!” He seems to puff up a little with pride. It's endearing.

 

“Could you teach some of what you know, Sir?” Tiffany asks, eagerness in her voice.

 

“The Hogwarts curriculum includes lessons on many defensive spells, Miss Pemberton.” He reminds her.

 

“I need some… advanced instruction? Sir?” She tries her best to look innocent, and is certain she's failed when she sees Flitwick raise his eyebrows suspiciously. 

 

“Tell me, why do you want to duel?” He asks. Tiffany feels like her response needs to be something good.

 

“To… learn more skills?” He still seems reluctant, although a little proud. “Also to defend myself. I don’t want to hurt anyone, but I’m being bullied and I want to be able to stand up for myself.”

 

“That’s understandable, but duelling should always be your last resort.”

 

“Teach me, Sir! I promise not to let you down.” She pleads. “I wouldn’t ask if it wasn’t important!”

 

Flitwick sighs.

 

“I was afraid things might be difficult for you here at Hogwarts, given your brother’s reputation.” He seems regretful. “I will teach you the finest self-defence spell I know. I will teach you one spell. The dueller’s most essential spell. Expelliarmus. It is intended to disarm your opponent without hurting them."

 

“Thank you, Sir!” Tiffany beams.

 

Flitwick demonstrates the technique, and Tiffany clumsily copies. He corrects her stance a few times, until she seems to pick it up.

 

“Good, now you’ve got the hang of it!” He praises her. “Let’s see you cast it on me, now.”

 

“On you?”

 

“Now!”

 

Tiffany squeaks in surprise, but does as she’s told. “Expelliarmus!”

 

A red light shoots at Flitwick, and his wand goes flying out of his hand, clattering on the ground. He bends down to pick up, and Tiffany sees that he’s smiling.

 

“You’ve done it! You truly do have a gift for charms!”

 

“Thank you, Sir!” Tiffany is grinning. “This will be a huge help!”

 

“You might also consider practicing with Mr Copper. He’s hesitant, but very skilled.”

 

“Will do, Sir!” Tiffany turns to leave but Flitwick stops her.

 

“And Miss Pemberton?”

 

“Yes, Sir?”

 

“Promise me that you will only duel if you have no other choice?”

 

Tiffany frowns.

 

_I can’t lie to him._

“Miss Pemberton?”

 

_Maybe I can… water down the truth._

“I promise only to duel if I think it’s necessary.” She compromises, smiling innocently.

 

“Good. I believe you have great promise, Miss Pemberton. I would hate to see you ruin it by breaking school rules. Duelling is not allowed on school grounds with permission. If you use this spell for anything other than self-defence, I will be forced to recommend you for expulsion.”

 

With that he walks off, leaving Tiffany standing wide eyed and frozen with anxiety. Part of her knows that she doesn't really have to duel Merula. Most bullies get bored if you refuse to engage with them, but there's no way she's going to let an insult to her family slide. Besides, Rowan seems to be counting on her to rise up to Merula's taunts. Who is she to disappoint her only friend?

 

“Sorry, Sir.” She says to empty air. She turns on her heel and heads back to her common room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to Jameso18 for commenting! It's good for motivation =D


	5. The Duel

“Tiffany! Tiffany, have you heard the news?” Tonks is standing over Tiffany and Rowan in the Great Hall.

 

“What news?” Tiffany mumbles around a mouthful of toast and jam.

 

“It’s Merula. Rumour has it she’s going to try and duel Ben Copper in the Courtyard after classes later!” The pink haired witch seems frantic, and upon looking around the room Tiffany realises most of the first years seem to have the same nervous energy about them.

 

Rowan gasps next to her. “Tiffany, you aren’t ready yet!”

 

“It’s fine. We can go annoy Chester at lunch.” Tiffany decides. Tonks seems to be impressed with Tiffany’s serenity at the situation.

 

“You’re going to kick Merula’s ass.” She says, before leaving to join the Hufflepuff table. Tiffany tries to return to her breakfast, but Rowan’s excited nattering about Tiffany’s future victory sets off a swarm of butterflies in her stomach, and suddenly she doesn’t feel so hungry any more. It takes a well meaning glare at Rowan to get her to stop.

* * *

 

“I heard you were ready for me?” Chester jogs up to Tiffany and Rowan who are both lounging in the Courtyard. Tiffany can’t help but wonder what this place will look like later when Merula confronts Ben.

 

“Hey, Chester.” Tiffany greets him. “I’ve learned two spells so uh… ready for that duelling lesson now?”

 

“I’m impressed! What did you learn?”

 

“Rictusempra and Expelliarmus.”

  
  
Chester nods in approval. “The best way I can teach you two to duel is to have you duel each other.”

 

“I don’t want to get in any more trouble.” Tiffany tells him. “Or hurt Rowan.” She adds as an afterthought.

 

“I don’t want to get hurt!” Rowan chimes in.

 

“I don’t want either of you to get hurt either, but that’s part of learning how to duel. Now, let’s get started.”

 

Chester instructs them to stand ten paces away from one another, and to bow before they start the duel. Tiffany relaxes into the duelling stance Flitwick taught her as she learned the disarming charm, and Rowan stands a little awkwardly before trying to copy her. Rowan seems hesitant, and ready to defend herself.

“Rictusempra!” Tiffany casts, but Rowan manages to dodge. Tiffany barely dodges Rowan’s counter attack, and quickly fires off a disarming charm.

 

Rowan’s wand goes flying, but she somehow manages to catch it before it hits the floor. Unfortunately for her, she pauses to marvel at her reflexes, which gives Tiffany chance to cast the spell again, this time sending Rowan’s wand too far away for her to just snatch out of the air.

 

With Rowan properly disarmed, the duel is over.

 

“Well done! Both of you!” Chester is applauding, and Tiffany bows while Rowan goes to fetch her wand. “I think you’ll be just fine when you face Merula later.”

 

Tiffany feels butterflies returning.

* * *

Tiffany usually enjoys transfiguration. It’s one of her better classes, and Professor McGonagall is an excellent teacher. It’s also a class of only Ravenclaws, so there’s less people in the class to be a distraction.

 

Except today, in which she’s too focused on having to confront Merula later to actually enjoy the lesson. She vaguely feels like she might throw up from nerves. Tiffany’s never been afraid to stand up for herself, (okay that’s a lie), but she knows that Merula’s rivalry with her has gained a lot of attention already, and she’d come to Hogwarts hoping to keep her head down and not cause any problems.

 

“Miss Pemberton!”

 

She startles, dropping her quill on the ground. Tentatively she looks up to see the disapproving face of McGonagall glaring at her. Tulip is giggling at her from the back of the room, while Rowan looks over at her with an apologetic expression.

 

“Yes, Professor?”

 

“Would you like to explain why you are not paying attention in class, Miss Pemberton?”

 

“I…what?”

 

In retrospect, she had zoned out without meaning to. She flushes as she tries to think of an excuse.

 

“I asked you the same question three times, Miss Pemberton.”

 

“Um.”

 

“Five points from Ravenclaw for inattention.”

 

There are multiple groans from around the room and Tiffany prays to God that the floor opens up and swallows her whole. Unfortunately, she knows that won’t happen. Instead, she’s likely to get into even more trouble before the day is over.

* * *

 

 

The courtyard is full now, mainly with first years who heard the rumour about Merula ‘duelling’ Ben, and the occasional older student, most of whom seem unfazed by the drama.

 

“Can you see what’s going on?” Tiffany asks Rowan, trying to get past the crowd.

 

“Merula’s taunting Ben- I think he’s trying to walk away but she won’t let him.” Rowan replies, standing on her toes. Rowan stands just taller than Tiffany, giving her an advantage when it comes to seeing over a crowd of people.

 

Merula and Ben stand in the centre of the crowd, the latter looking close to tears.

 

“You’re an embarrassment to everyone in our year!” Merula taunts in her high pitched shriek.

 

“Just leave me alone!” Ben protests.

 

“Disgusting mudbloods like you shouldn’t even be allowed in Hogwarts.” Merula sneers.

 

Tiffany finally reaches the front of the crowd. “It’ll be okay, Merula,” She calls out, and ignores the attention her entrance draws.

 

“What are you talking about?”

 

Tiffany moves herself to stand next to Ben, and folds her arms. “I’m sure your parents will eventually be released from Azkaban. Either way, just because they chose evil doesn’t mean you have to.”

 

“That’s none of your business, Pemberton!”

 

“Maybe not.”

 

“Why don’t you be more like your brother, huh?” Merula snarls. “Just go missing already!”

 

“You’re the person everyone wishes would just go away.” Tiffany narrows her eyes. She can feel her blood beginning to boil, but she remembers her promise to Flitwick.

 

“Make me, Pemberton.” Merula draws her wand, but Tiffany doesn’t rise to the challenge.

 

 _Go on, go on!_ She thinks. _Attack me so I can duel you, Snyde._

“I don’t want to duel you, Snyde.” Tiffany says instead of voicing her thoughts, raising her hands in surrender.

 

“Too bad!” Merula shrieks, “Flipendo!”

 

To Tiffany’s surprise, she feels nothing. But then she turns her head, and realises that she was never the target in the first place.

 

“Rowan!” She cries out, but her friend manages to get to her feet without assistance. Rowan nods at her, looking a little hurt and sore but otherwise okay.

 

“I’ve been wanting to do that since I met her.” Merula taunts, smug smile tugging at her lips. “You’re next, Pemberton.”

 

_Just wait for it._

“Flipendo!” Merula cries out again, and sends Tiffany backwards, knocking her back onto the ground. Her hands immediately go out to slow her fall, and for her trouble she feels her palms graze against the rough stone ground.

 

 _Dumb snake._ Tiffany grins.

Tiffany pushes herself to her feet, and takes out her wand, ignoring the way it stings against her palm. Merula is looking smug, and Tiffany relishes what she’s about to do. “Expelliarmus!”

 

Merula’s wand goes flying, and Tulip Karasu catches it.

 

“No fair! How did you learn that spell already?”

 

“That was amazing, Tiffany!” Rowan cheers from the crowd, followed by a few hoots and cheers by some Gryffindor students. Tiffany faintly registers Tulip handing Merula back her wand.

 

Merula is not pleased. “You can’t be better than me! No one can be better than me!”

 

“I beat you, Merula!” Tiffany sighs, “Now apologise to Ben and Rowan, and stop being a bitch to everyone.”

 

“I’ll never apologise to losers and mudbloods!”

 

Tiffany would reply, but her eyes have spotted Snape making his way through the crowd to stand behind Merula. She sets her jaw, and glares at him. Tiffany is smart enough to know that whatever happens, Snape will get her in trouble somehow. May as well let him know her feelings now rather than later.

 

Merula continues her rant. “I’m Merula Snyde! Fourth generation Slytherin! The greatest witch at Hogwarts! I do what I want, when I want! I run this school!”

 

“Ahem.”

 

The courtyard goes silent, and everyone turns to look at the stern potions professor.

 

“P-Professor Snape!” Merula cries.

 

“Professor.” Tiffany calmly puts her wand away, praying that no one else notices that her hands are shaking even as she maintains her glare. While fighting back against Merula did wonders for getting rid of her anger, she’s now terrified of the consequences. Flitwick would have her back, and McGonagall could probably be persuaded to see her side, but Snape?

 

“I suspect this is your fault, Pemberton.” His lips curl in distaste. “Are you aware of this school’s policy on unauthorised duelling?”

 

“Yes, Professor.” Tiffany refuses to look ashamed. _Self-defence,_ she thinks to herself.

 

Flitwick has come to stand beside Snape, or he may have been there the whole time. He’s very short, and Tiffany probably just hadn’t noticed him before.

 

“Did you cast the first spell in this duel, Miss Pemberton?” He asks her, eyes doubtful.

 

“No. Merula attacked me first, Sir.” Tiffany replies truthfully, and Flitwick smiles with relief.

 

“Miss Snyde cast the first spell, Professor Snape. Miss Pemberton was only defending herself.”

 

“And I wonder just where she learnt the disarming charm,” Snape turns his displeasure to Flitwick, who doesn’t back away from the glare. When intimidating him doesn’t work, he turns his attention back to Merula and Tiffany. “Clean yourselves up, and meet me in the West Towers tonight to face the consequences of your actions.”

 

The teachers leave quickly, and Merula glares at Tiffany.

 

“This is your fault!”

 

“Bite me.”

 

Tiffany links arms with Rowan and doesn’t look back as she leaves.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! Thanks again to James018 for commenting, it seriously helps with motivation! 
> 
> This chapter and the next are mostly taken directly from the game, with only a few tiny tweaks (I'm trying to keep characters from the original series around at least somewhat, because I think it's a bit odd we only meet them properly later on in the game? Idk that bugged me when I was playing it) BUT
> 
> Soon we're gonna get some original chapters set during the holidays. I struggled figuring out where to place the breaks regarding the timeline of the game, because I found the first year to be very fast paced (possibly because I used gems to fly through it) so finding somewhere that fit with the overall flow of the story was difficult for me. 
> 
> Stay tuned for more of Tiffany's adventures!


	6. A Curious Corridor

Tiffany is making her way up a flight of stairs, when she’s confronted by the pretty blonde Hufflepuff girl she’s been spotting around the school. Her thick hair is styled with braids, and Tiffany wonders how long it must take her to do her hair in the morning. Tiffany recognises her as Penny Haywood; the most popular girl in her year. They’re in the same herbology and defence classes, but they never speak.

 

“Hello, Tiffany Pemberton.” She smiles at her, with perfect teeth.

 

“I… you know who I am?”

 

“Does that surprise you?” Penny giggles, and Tiffany feels her heart skip a beat.

 

“I mean, yeah? You’re Penny Haywood. The most popular girl in our year, and I’m… not popular.” Tiffany replies, a little lamely.

 

“I disagree, Tiffany. Everyone’s talking the hero who was brave enough to stand up to Merula Snyde. Not to mention all the rumours surrounding your brother.”

 

“I… um. Did you want something?”

 

“I wanted to say thank you,” Penny smiles gently, “Hogwarts is supposed to be fun, but Merula was making it miserable for everyone. I especially appreciate how you immediately stepped in between Merula and Ben Copper to stop her bullying.”

 

“Someone had to do something.” Tiffany points out, shoving her injured hands into her pockets to hide the now-dry blood.

 

“I agree, but only you were brave enough to actually do it. I hope Professor Snape doesn’t punish you for your bravery. Let me know if I can ever help you, Tiffany. I know the gossip around school, and I’m pretty good with potions if I do say so myself.”

 

“I will. Thanks.”

 

“Thank you, Tiffany. I’ll see you around.”

 

With that, she walks past Tiffany, leaving her standing awkwardly on the staircase for a few moments before she remembers that she’s supposed to be meeting Snape. Tiffany takes the stairs two at a time to make up for her chat with Penny, and eventually manages to reach Snape and Merula.

 

“Now that Pemberton is here, I can discuss your punishment.” Snape says, looking entirely bored to be there. “Expulsion seems to be the most logical option.”

 

“I had nothing to do with it, Professor!” Merula whines. “I only defended myself when this mental case attacked me!”

 

“Everyone saw you cast the first spell, Miss Snyde. This, however, does not excuse Pemberton’s behaviour.” He turns to face Tiffany. “Since you have arrived you have fought in the corridors, made a mess of my classroom, and duelled on school grounds. This, after the damage your brother did to Hogwarts. Why shouldn’t you receive the harshest punishment?”

 

“I’m sorry, Professor.” Tiffany begins, and only just manages to cut in before Snape can reply. “I wasn’t aware that I was responsible for my brother’s actions. Besides, I was protecting my friends. I have done nothing wrong.”

 

“Attacking a student with your wand is against school rules. You quite literally did do something wrong, Pemberton. Twenty points from Ravenclaw.” He spits out, and Tiffany recoils a little. “As I was saying, expulsion is the most logical punishment for duelling on school grounds. Unfortunately; our Headmaster is illogical and believes it to be unfair in this case. If either of you are caught duelling on school grounds again, you will not be so fortunate then.”

 

Tiffany hears footsteps, and peers behind Snape to see Filch, the school caretaker, to come running towards them.

 

“What is it, Filch?” Snape asks with annoyance.

 

“Professor Snape,” He’s out of breath, and takes a moment to continue. “You must come with me right away. It’s about… the vaults.”

 

“Return to your common rooms.” Snape commands the girls, and leaves with Filch.

 

Merula turns to Tiffany. “They must be talking about the Cursed Vaults!” She hisses, and moves to follow the men.

 

_Why the hell does she care about the Cursed Vaults?_

 

Tiffany curses under her breath, and jogs to catch up with Merula, making sure she moves quietly. Merula glares at her as they make their way down the corridor, but refrains from speaking. Together they follow Snape and Filch into a corridor that is normally blocked with a locked door.

 

Merula stands in front of Tiffany, and sticks an arm out to stop her from getting any closer when she tries. Merula puts a finger to her lips, and they listen in.

 

“Who else knows about this?” Asks Snape.

 

“Only me and Mrs Norris saw the ice, sir. Was going to report the incident to the headmaster, I was.”

 

“I will inform the headmaster myself. This may have something to do with the Pemberton Situation.”

 

Merula covers Tiffany’s mouth with her hand when she gasps.

 

“Is it true the vaults are filled with gold and powerful prophecies and artefacts from before Hogwarts existed?” Filch grins. “And that’s why the Pemberton boy lost his mind trying to find them?”

 

“Don’t worry about what’s inside the vaults. Worry about keeping everyone out. Lock this door, and keep it guarded.”

 

Tiffany pushes Merula’s hand away.

 

“What’s the Pemberton Situation?” She wonders quietly.

 

“Who cares? This is another clue to the Cursed Vaults.” Merula replies.

 

“Wait. You think they’re real? And you’re looking for them?” Tiffany feels… angry, to say the least. “You’ve been calling my brother mad for doing the same thing!”

 

“Even if I cared to explain myself to an idiot, I wouldn’t do it here, and risk getting caught by the meanest two people in Hogwarts.”

 

Merula stalks off then, and Tiffany shrugs, deciding to make her way back to the Ravenclaw common room before she gets caught eavesdropping.

 

* * *

 

Tiffany sneaks back into the common room only to be met with cheers and a clap on the back from an older student whose name she doesn’t know.

 

“Thanks for standing up to Merula! She’s been annoying the hell out of us.” Someone tells her, and she smiles back at them a little awkwardly.

 

“I’m surprised you didn’t get expelled for duelling!” Someone else adds. Tiffany does not smile back at them. 

 

Chester comes to stand in front of her, and Tiffany thinks he's going to shout at her for losing house points, but he smiles and claps her on the shoulder. "That was really brave of you, Tiffany."

 

"Thanks, Chester. Sorry about causing trouble."

 

He shakes his head, and the smile on his face reminds Tiffany so much of how Jacob used to act around her. It almost breaks her heart. "Merula caused trouble, you stood up for yourself and your friends. Well done." He leaves then, disappearing towards the boys' dormitories. 

 

She makes her own way through her house mates and finds Rowan sitting by herself with a book, and decides to check in on her friend.

 

“Hey, are you okay? I was worried when Merula hit you with the knockback jinx.”

 

“I’m fine, don’t worry! It’s not the first time I’ve been knocked down. I always get back up!”

 

Tiffany smiles, glad her friend is okay.

 

“Oh! You are not going to believe what just happened.” Tiffany tells her, excitement creeping into her voice.

 

“I can’t even believe you’re here, Tiffany. Snape and Flitwick looked so angry after you duelled Merula!” Rowan says. “Thanks again for standing up to her. You’re like a hero!”

 

“I don’t really feel like one.” Tiffany says. 

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Tiffany decides not to answer the question directly, and instead offer Rowan updates on what she just found out. “I followed Snape and Filch to a corridor, they mentioned something about ice and vaults.”

 

“Like in your vision!” Rowan gasps.

 

“They said it had something to do with ‘the Pemberton Situation’.” Tiffany tries her best to mimic Snape’s drawl as she says it.

 

“I don’t understand.”

 

“I don’t understand either, but I’m hoping we can figure it out together!”

 

“What do you think it all means?” Rowan asks.

 

“I’m not sure, but I think it has something to do with me, the Cursed Vaults, and my brother.” Tiffany replies. “We should investigate the upstairs corridor.”

 

“We can head there tonight, after everyone’s gone to sleep!” Rowan agrees.

 

“I’m gonna take a nap first though.”

 

“Do you do anything other than sleep?”

 

“Piss off, Rowan.”

 

“Love you too.”

 

* * *

 

The Castle corridors are cold at night, and there’s no lighting. To avoid being spotted by any paintings that may give them away to a patrolling prefect, Tiffany and Rowan don’t use Lumos to light their way. They’re both dressed in their pyjamas, and Tiffany regrets not putting her slippers on. Eventually, after lots of stumbling around in the dark and stubbed toes, they get to where they need to be.

 

“This is where Snape and Filch were talking.” Tiffany says, no longer worried about keeping her voice down as there are no paintings in this part of the castle. The empty walls look strange and distant. 

 

“I’m starting to have second thoughts. If Snape told Filch to stay on guard, then he could be back soon!” Rowan warns. “The stories I’ve heard about how he punishes students makes Snape seem like a friendly bunny. Are you sure we should be searching this corridor?”

 

“I am certain that we should not be doing this.” Tiffany replies. “But, I don’t care. Come on. There might be a clue about Jacob.”

 

“I understand, Tiffany. Besides, I don’t think I could forgive myself for not taking the opportunity to inspect a forbidden corridor in Hogwarts!”

 

Something clatters.

 

“Did you hear someone?” Tiffany asks, reaching for Rowan’s hand.

 

“I heard something!” Rowan agrees, shaking with fear. “Based on my research there are at least twenty-one different entities that could have been, and each one is terrifying. What should we do?"

  
“Let’s search this place as fast as we can and then skedaddle.”  
 

The girls poke around the corridor a bit, finding little other than dust and a few doors. Rowan sneezes at one point, and both girls hold their breath, waiting for someone to catch them. When nothing does, they breathe a sigh of relief.

 

“We aren’t going to be able to figure out what’s going on here unless we get inside that room.” Tiffany decides, standing in front of the door Snape told Filch to lock earlier.

 

“An impenetrable lock, a mysterious door, and the constant threat of being caught by Filch. Getting into that room is going to be impossible!” Rowan complains.

 

“I’ll find a way, don’t worry.” Tiffany replies. “We- wait. Did you hear that?”

 

A cat dashes through the corridor, and Tiffany lets out a sigh of relief, but Rowan seems even more tense.

 

“Oh no!” She whispers. “Mrs Norris!”

  
“What?”

 

“Filch’s cat! We need to leave!”

 

Mrs Norris hisses, and Tiffany agrees with Rowan’s sentiment all of a sudden. 

 

“Run!” They tell each other, and together they race through the castle, hand in hand, until they make it back to the safety of Ravenclaw tower.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, looks like we're at the end of Tiffany's first term! Honestly the next chapter (Christmas break) is a nice change for me; I'm looking forward to showing you a bit of Tiffany's home life and her family! The game only mentions anyone other than Jacob once, so it's been fun a lot of fun for me to think about!


	7. Christmas Break

When Tiffany gets off the train platform and greets her parents in the car park, she knows she’s quite frankly, messed up. Her father looks a little sheepish, and pushes his glasses up his nose, while her mother stands with arms crossed and lips drawn in a thin line.

 

“Duelling, Tiffany Rose?”

 

_Oh shit. She’s bringing out the middle name._

“I hardly did it for fun.” Tiffany retorts, opening the car boot and hefting her luggage inside. “This girl was being awful.”

 

“Even so, violence is never the answer!” Her mother snaps, and Tiffany finds herself quickly losing patience.

 

“She called Jacob mad!”

 

There’s an awkward pause, glares only broken when Tiffany’s father opens the car door and gets in, the others following his lead. Tiffany slouches in the back of the car and folds her arms in a stunning display of maturity. Her mother sighs, and rubs at her temple.

 

“Lots of people think Jacob was mad.”

 

“Is.”

 

“Tiffany!”

 

“Sorry, Mama.” She apologises, though she’s still sulking. “I made some friends.”

 

“Did you use clay?” Her father pipes up from the driver’s seat, and Tiffany groans.

 

“Papa!”

 

* * *

 

The tension between Tiffany and her mother is such that when the family returns home, Tiffany escapes to her room as soon as she can. Rain batters her bedroom windows, and so she closes the curtains to try and block out the gloom. There’s a cassette player on her nightstand, along with a small collection of tapes. On top is Wham’s latest album, which Tiffany puts on to play, a smile spreading across her face as she hears the familiar tune for the first time in months.

 

There aren’t many decorations in Tiffany’s room- there’s a Doctor Who poster featuring Peter Davison, and a single framed photo of her and Jacob from when they were younger. They’re at the beach, and Jacob is holding Tiffany is his arms; her eyes are puffy and red after watching the Punch and Judy show, while Jacob is smiling. She’d been terrified of the performance, and refused to let of Jacob for nearly an hour after the performance finished.

 

There are a few teddies on her bed, including Mr Owl, who she kisses on the top of the head. Her mother had tried to get her to take him with her to Hogwarts, but Tiffany was too afraid that someone might try and steal him, so he stayed at home to guard her bedroom.

 

Tiffany doesn’t bother unpacking straight away, instead opening the large drawer under her bed, and moving aside spare blankets to pull out a large binder, labelled ‘Jacob’. The handwriting for the notes at the start is scruffy and childlike, but the pages at the back are written in a smaller, neater, hand. Tiffany sits down at her desk with the binder, and grabs her old notebook, and gets to writing.

 

_‘The Cursed Ice’_

 

* * *

 

Christmas morning is cold and wet. Tiffany sulks a little when she looks outside and sees that she did not get a white Christmas, but she doesn’t dwell on it- there’s an owl trying to get in, so she lets it. She unties the small parcel and letter from its leg, and pets the owl with one hand while she reads the note.

 

_Dear Tiffany,_

_I hope you’re having a nice Christmas! It kind of sucks not being able to see you, but at least Merula isn’t able to annoy me while I’m home. I am really looking forward to seeing you soon, although I’m a little bit anxious about how you are. Have you had any more visions?_

_See you in a few weeks!_

_Rowan._

Tiffany smiles, and then opens the parcel. It’s a box of Bertie Botts. She suddenly feels bad about not getting Rowan anything, and scrambles around her bedroom. Eventually she finds a muggle fiction book she got last Christmas. She’d read it twice and enjoyed it, but with a lack of time or supplies, it’ll have to do for Rowan’s present. There’s no wrapping paper in her room except for what Rowan used, so she uses an old scarf that she was going to donate to charity instead. She quickly scribbles at a reply

 

_Dear Rowan,_

_Christmas is going all right. Mum is still annoyed at me for duelling last term, but we’ve made up. I hope you’re having a good time at home!_

_I haven’t had any more visions since that first one, I’m afraid. I’ll let you know as soon as I have another one._

_See you soon!_  
  
Tiffany.

Tiffany ties her letter and the book to the owl’s leg, and gives it one final pet before opening the window again and letting it return to the Khanna’s Wood Farm. She takes a deep breath, grabs her stocking from the end of her bed, and heads to face Christmas day.

 

* * *

 

 

This year, it’s Tiffany’s Auntie Susan’s turn to host Christmas lunch after the Church service that they all attend.

 

When Tiffany and Jacob were little, it was always Nana’s job to bring the family together to celebrate Christmas, but Nana had died a few months after Jacob went missing; he was always her favourite grandchild, and his disappearance stressed her out too much. Combined with her general frailty and sickness, she passed away.

 

Tiffany doesn’t mind coming to Auntie Susan’s though. Largely because it means she gets to hang out in her cousin’s room, and Tiffany’s cousin is _cool_.

 

Caroline Darling is three years older than Tiffany, but has never minded her younger cousin’s constant presence at family get togethers. Her hair is dyed black, and back combed. She always wears all black, and even has black lipstick. Tiffany’s mother would never let her express herself the same way, and for that she is forever jealous, and maybe wishes just a little that she could move in with Auntie Susan instead.

 

“So, how’s boarding school?”

 

The two girls are sprawled on Caroline’s (double!) bed, bellies full of turkey, sprouts, and roast potatoes. Joan Jett’s music is playing in the background.

 

“It’s okay. I keep getting in trouble though.”

 

“What did you do?”

 

“Some girl was bullying this kid, and I stood up to her.” Tiffany burps and apologises. “We got into a fight.”

 

“That sucks.”

 

“I know. I tried to tell the teacher that she started it but they didn’t care.”

 

“Teacher’s suck.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“You making friends though?”

 

“Kind of? There’s one girl who kind of follows me around.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“She can be a bit much though. She’s really annoying.”

 

Caroline shifts, and prods at Tiffany until they’re both sat up properly. Her face which normally looks sulky and miserable is in a genuine frown now. Tiffany feels like she might be a little in trouble.

 

“That’s not a nice thing to say about your friend.”

 

Tiffany doesn’t really know how to respond, and flushes red instead. Caroline continues.

 

“Tiff, friends make life worth living. If you have one, you fucking cherish them, okay?”

 

“O-okay.”

 

“What’s so annoying about them anyway?”

 

“They just… assume I don’t know stuff and are always trying to explain things to me!”

 

“She’s trying to impress you.”

 

This is… something Tiffany had not considered. It makes sense, though. All Rowan has done since meeting Tiffany is try to teach her things and help her with her various adventures. She is, despite Tiffany’s grumpy personality, a good friend.

 

“Oh.”

 

“I know you’re not used to having people care about you, but sometimes people think you’re cool, and they want to support you.” Caroline pokes Tiffany on the nose. Tiffany bats her hand away. “You should make an effort to appreciate those people, got it?”

 

“Got it.”

 

“What do you want for your birthday, by the way? We still haven’t got you anything.”

 

“Caroline, there’s twelve days.”

 

“My Mother is not an organised lady, Tiff.”

 

* * *

 

Later that night, Tiffany is home again, and her parents are busy in the living room drinking sherry and watching lame Christmas movies.

 

Okay, so they’re not lame, but Tiffany needs an excuse not to be with her parents, okay? Okay.

 

Laughter floats up the stairs as she lets herself into Jacob’s old room. The door is always kept shut, so that her mother can ignore the empty bed. The walls in here are full of posters and pictures of friends, unlike Tiffany’s bare room. A photo from Jacob's eleventh birthday party, filled with the grinning faces of his childhood friends, and another photo of the whole family; this one waves back at Tiffany, taken with a magical camera. There’s an old guitar in the corner that’s been collecting dust for years.

 

She stands here in this room of memory and missed opportunity, and gently places a small parcel wrapped carefully onto the pile gathering on the bed.

 

“Merry Christmas, Jacob.”

 

“I um… school is weird. You always said I’d love going to Hogwarts, but I’m not sure I do. One of the teachers, Snape? I don’t know if you knew him, he’s kind of young. Anyway, he hates me, and I’m not sure why.

 

Plus, I keep hearing the teachers whispering about the ‘Pemberton Situation’ and then treating me like I’ve done something bad, and maybe I have done some not-great things now, but even when I first arrived! I swear I planned on keeping my head down and not causing trouble, but…

 

I made a couple of friends. There’s Rowan. Caroline says I should be nicer to her, so I’ll try to do that. Penny Haywood even spoke to me too! She’s really pretty. Our prefect is cool too, he reminds me of you. His name is Chester, he was at school when you…

 

When you disappeared.”

 

Tears are streaming freely down her face, there’s no audience to see so Tiffany is free to show emotion as she pleases. Since Jacob disappeared, only one other person has been in besides Tiffany. Her mother, to make the bed.

 

Since then… it’s just her.

 

Tiffany alone with a room full of dust, and presents that will never be opened.

 

“There’s this girl too, she keeps calling you mad! But you weren’t mad, just kind of stupid. I hate you, for that. You know that? You became obsessed with these Vaults, for what? You didn’t achieve anything!”

 

She uses the back of her sleeve to wipe her eyes.

 

“’M sorry. I shouldn’t be angry with you. Someone should have listened. I listened! But I was too young and no one would believe me either. They still won’t.”

 

Tiffany turns and leaves the room; she never says goodbye to Jacob. Refuses too. He’s not dead, and he’s coming back, so why should she?

 

When she opens the door her mother is stood there, an unreadable expression on her face, obscured slightly by the glasses that sit on her nose, a little crooked. Her cheeks are flushed from one too many glasses of sherry.

 

Tiffany stares at her mother, and her mother stares at her.

 

This isn’t the first time they’ve been caught in this same stand off.

 

Neither blinks.

 

“Goodnight, Tiffany.”

 

“Goodnight, Mama.”

 

“Merry Christmas.”

 

“Merry Christmas.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally a whole chapter that doesn't rely on dialogue from the game! I have no idea if it's good but I tried my best!


	8. Class Matters

January brings about the start of term, and with it, many reunions. Tiffany barely makes it back to the Ravenclaw Common Room as every five paces the person in front of her stops suddenly to hug someone they saw only last month. She finally does manage to let herself in after three attempts at the riddle on the door, and sits down on an armchair, too lazy to make it to her dorm. The room is colder than usual, and a few students are wrapped up in blankets as they read.

 

Her eyes are about to close when she hears a familiar voice.

 

“Pemberton.”

 

Tiffany blinks a few times and twists to see Chester Davies.

 

“Oh, hey Chester. Good Christmas?”

 

“Yes, thank you- I mean. You lost us another twenty house points.” Chester is trying to look stern, but Tiffany supposes her own relaxed stance is throwing him off guard.

 

“Hm? Oh, yeah. The duelling thing.” Tiffany remembers. “Sorry about that, by the way. I’ll earn them back.”

 

“You better. Ravenclaw is suffering for your poor decisions.”

 

“Hey! I earn loads more than I lose!” Tiffany protests, sitting up straighter now.

 

“You’re ruining our chances of winning the house cup.” He continues as though she hadn’t interrupted.

 

“What can I do to make things better?” Tiffany sighs, accepting defeat.

 

“Focus on your school work for a bit. I know you went sneaking around the castle before Christmas. You’re lucky you didn’t get caught.” Something changes in his expression, but Tiffany can’t place what it is. “I know this is difficult for you, but at least try to stay out of trouble.”

 

“I will try my best!” Tiffany promises.

 

“Do better than try, tomorrow I expect you to get to all your classes on time, and earn some house points while you’re there.”

 

“Aye aye Captain.”

 

* * *

 

Tulip is missing from her bed, Charlotte (now nicknamed ‘Lottie’ by Jane) and Jane are fast asleep. Rowan is reading quietly in her bed, and Tiffany is watching her while wrapped in her duvet.

 

“Rowan?”

 

“Tiffany?”

 

Tiffany takes a deep breath. “You’re my best friend.”

 

Rowan pauses her reading, and grins from ear to ear. “You’re my best friend too, Tiffany!”

 

“I’m sorry I’m grumpy sometimes.”

 

“It’s okay.”

 

“No, you deserve better. I’m gonna try to be… less moody.”

 

“Thank you, Tiffany.”

 

The conversation can’t continue because Tiffany is falling asleep. Rowan might keep talking, and Tiffany feels bad about that for all of two seconds before she’s out like a light.

 

* * *

 

 

The potions classroom has never really been warm, even with bubbling cauldrons dotted around the tables. Even so, there’s a certain chill in the air that has Tiffany wishing she had worn a vest underneath her school shirt, and maybe even an extra pair of tights. Snape arrives just in time to prevent Andre Egwu’s and Barnaby Lee’s passionate conversation about quidditch teams from escalating into an argument, and everyone filters in. Somehow Tiffany ends up sat next to Merula, rather than in her usual seat with Rowan- who instead has paired up with Tulip Karasu.

 

“Have you told anyone about what Snape and Filch said in the corridor?” Merula hisses under her breath, and Tiffany is impressed to see her lips barely move.

 

“I told Rowan.” Tiffany breathes back, hoping Snape doesn’t catch her.

 

“Idiot.” Merula rolls her eyes. “Thankfully, she’s useless and isn’t going to ruin my chance at getting inside that room.”

 

“Why are you even after the Cursed Vaults?”

 

“None of your business, Pemberton.”

 

“Well it is. My brother was searching for them too, in case you forgot.”

 

“And he failed, because you come from a family of failures.” Merula retorts. “Now shut up and pretend to study before Snape catches us talking about the Vaults.”

 

Tiffany rolls her eyes, but does turn her attention back to the lesson. This is the first time they’ve been allowed to work on their potions by themselves. In the term before Christmas they’d always worked in partners until they learned the basic techniques, but now they were to complete the tasks independently. Tiffany keeps an eye on Merula’s work, largely so she can make sure the Slytherin isn’t going to try and sabotage her again.

 

“You need to stir your potion two more times.” Tiffany tells Merula.

 

“Excuse me?” Merula snaps, irritated.

 

“You obviously need to stir your potion two more times, Miss Snyde.” Snape drawls, standing over their table. Tiffany jumps a bit in surprise. “Surprisingly, Pemberton’s potion seems to be… passable. One point to Ravenclaw.”

 

“Thank you, Professor?” Tiffany is confused, this is the nicest Snape has been towards her, but only one house point seems… harsh.

 

“Dismissed.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tiffany approaches Professor Flitwick where he’s stood on a stack of book, and decides that now may be a good time to apologise for her actions last term.

 

“I’m sorry I duelled on school grounds, Sir.”

 

“I can’t say I’m not disappointed, Miss Pemberton. But, what’s done is done. Please, take your seat.”

 

Tiffany makes her way back to her desk, when Ben Copper stops her.

 

“I can’t thank you enough for saving me from Merula, Tiffany. I’m sorry I got you in trouble.”

 

“It’s okay, Ben. I’m getting used to it.” Tiffany replies, trying to smile.

 

“Let me know if there’s anything I can do to help you.”

 

“Will do, Ben.” Tiffany has a sneaking feeling that she’s going to be helping Ben far more than he’s going to be helping her. “Let’s just get back to the lesson? I don’t want Professor Flitwick to be annoyed at me again.”

 

Tiffany spends a lot of the class helping Rowan with her technique, and trying to get on Flitwick’s good side by encouraging Ben. He’s undeniably better at charms, but his nervousness seems to hold him back.

 

“Well done Mr Copper! You have great skill, but are usually too afraid to even attempt a new spell! Ten points to Gryffindor” Flitwick praises him at the end of the lesson. He then turns to Tiffany, and she immediately stands up straighter and puts a bright smile on her face. “Despite your questionable decision-making, I do believe you have your class mates best interests at heart, Miss Pemberton. Twenty points to Ravenclaw!”

 

“Thanks, sir!” Tiffany grins.

 

“Keep up the good work. We’ll soon be learning the unlocking charm and the knockback jinx.”

 

_Suck it, Chester. Now who needs to earn more house points?_

 

* * *

 

 

“Your reputation precedes you, Miss Pemberton.”  
  
Tiffany jumps out of her skin and turns to face Madam Hooch.

 

“You have yet to misbehave in my class. Keep it that way.”

 

“Yes, Madam.” Tiffany says, blushing.

 

Flying class is not Tiffany’s strong suit, but she’s not a poor flyer either. It’s a large class, all houses mixed together, and it’s easy to feel lost in the sea of first years. Rowan sneaks up beside Tiffany when she takes her place next to a broom, and whispers to her,

 

            “Have you thought of a plan for getting in that room? I spent all Christmas coming up with my own but I don’t think they’ll be successful.”

 

“Not yet, I feel like everyone is watching me.” Tiffany confesses. “The teachers, our prefects, I need to pretend everything is normal until they get off my back.”

 

“We definitely need to come up with a plan before we go back. I think Mrs Norris has started following me.”

 

“Shh!”

 

Madam Hooch walks up and down the rows of students.

 

“Good afternoon, Class. I hope you are ready to fly. Remember to take time to familiarise yourselves with your brooms.”

 

Tiffany isn’t even in the first five to successfully summon their brooms into their hands; that privilege goes to Charlie and Andre, among others. She does however manage to beat most of the year, and manages to refrain from smirking as Merula manages to hit herself in the face with her broom.

 

The rest of the class passes by slowly. Tiffany and Rowan end up flanking Ben so that they can catch him if he starts to fall, and Merula snickers at them from across the training ground. She’s quickly shut up however when Andre and Charlie whizz past her, racing each other. Hooch takes five house points away from them each, but the grins on their faces tell Tiffany that they don’t really care.

 

“Girls!” Madam Hooch stops Tiffany and Rowan before they leave.

 

“I saw you helping Ben Copper earlier. Take ten house points each.”

 

“Thank you, Madam!” Rowan says.

 

“You’re welcome, Miss Khanna.”

 

Rowan and Tiffany high five and leave, grinning.

 

* * *

 

 

After dinner, Tiffany marches into the common room, and throws a ball of crumpled up parchment at Chester’s head.

 

“Hey, Chester!”

 

“Ow!”

 

“Guess who earned forty-one house points? This bitch!”

 

“Language!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUESS WHO LOST LIKE 10000 WORDS OF WRITING LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO
> 
> so sorry this chapter isn't anything special, there was a string of more original stuff that I did following this one, but I've lost like 1/2 of that for some reason (literally no idea why, I save as I go so.... ?????) so idk if I'm going to redo it. Honestly I've lost work I've done on later years too so I probably won't, sorry! I just don't have the motivation for all of it, and as it's not relevant to the plot, I'm not that fussed.
> 
> Also apologies for any mistakes, I should probably read this through before I post it but I'm quite busy right now- I go back home from my uni house in a few days so when I'm not in work I'm packing/cleaning, so I'm not going to double check it :P If anyone notices any big mistakes let me know and I'll go back and fix it later ;)


	9. Preparing for the Room

Breakfast at Hogwarts is simultaneously one of the most hectic and quietest meals of the day. Students are rushing around, trying to grab something in time before class, but still too sleepy to really process their surroundings or make conversation. Tiffany and Rowan sit a little way apart from the other students at the Ravenclaw table, so that they can have some privacy. They would have spoken in their room but Jane Potts was still getting dressed, and that girl cannot keep a secret to save her life. 

“I have a plan to get inside the locked room.” Tiffany says, keeping her body language relaxed so no one can suspect her of anything.

 

“Brilliant, what’s the plan?” Rowan is… less subtle, but hopefully no one notices.

 

“We need a sleeping draught to get past Mrs Norris. It should knock her out for just long enough so we can break into the room and investigate without her being able to fetch Filch. After that, we need to use the unlocking charm to get inside that room. Lastly, we need to learn another duelling spell in case we run into any trouble, or get stuck.”

 

Rowan looks thoughtful. “Flitwick is about to teach flipendo, but if you ask Snape about the sleeping draught he’ll get suspicious.”

 

“Don’t worry about that. I’m going to ask Penny Haywood.”

 

“Penny Haywood? Tiffany, she’s the most popular girl in our year!”

 

Tiffany shrugs.

 

“She offered to help me if I needed her, and she’s pretty good at potions.”

 

“But what about Filch?”

 

“Why would he- oh. Yeah. I think I can throw him off our trail. There’s one more thing, though.”  
  
“What’s that?”

 

“I think we’ll need another person to pull this off.”

 

“Who else do you want to bring?”

 

“Penny… again.” Tiffany blushes now, and Rowan gives her a weird look. She takes a long sip of her pumpkin juice to deflect.

 

“I know she offered to help you, Tiffany, but aren’t you asking a lot?”

 

“I know. I just… really think she could help.”

 

“Knowing the gossip around Hogwarts could help keep us out of trouble, and her potions skills could help us with whatever’s inside the door.” Rowan eventually concedes. “Good luck, Tiffany. Let me know when you’re ready to execute the plan.”

* * *

 

“Are you planning something, Tiffany?” Ben Copper asks her on the way into Charms class. His eyebrows are raised, and Tiffany almost feels guilty. “You look like you’re planning something.”

 

“Ben, I’m offended.” Tiffany sticks her chin up. “I have never done anything wrong in my entire life.” She’s about to sit down and unpack her things when Flitwick stops her.

 

“You are excused from today’s lesson, Miss Pemberton.”

 

Everyone turns to look at Tiffany.

 

“I… why?”

 

“Today’s spell is the knockback jinx. It’s sometimes used in duelling, and can be incredibly painful to its victim. Given your history, I think it’s best not to teach you another duelling spell.”

 

“Sir!” Tiffany protests. “I’ve learned my lesson! I promise not to use it irresponsibly.”

 

“Well, fair enough. Don’t make me regret this, Miss Pemberton.” He stares sternly at her. “Please take your seat.”

 

Tiffany returns to her seat, trying her best not to look too smug. Rowan is as cheerful as ever, and Tiffany has to shush her before the lesson starts.

 

“Today we will be learning the knockback jinx- an excellent spell for pushing things out of the way! Let us begin.”

 

Tiffany takes notes diligently throughout the lesson, and not just because charms is one of her favourite classes. Towards the end of class, Flitwick handed out cushions for students to practice the spell on. Tiffany pretends not to see the look of concern in Flitwick’s face when she casts the spell perfectly on her first try.

 

“Good work, everyone! Be careful when casting this spell, or you could be the one who gets knocked back!”

 

Rowan turns to Tiffany. “Hey, nice work! Someday, they’re going to write a book about your expertise in charms, and I will read that book so many times the pages will disintegrate!”

 

“Thanks, Rowan.”

* * *

 

After a long, and very messy, Herbology class, Tiffany manages to catch Penny’s attention. Somehow, despite everyone else looking like they’d been dragged through a hedge backwards, Penny still looks as neat and tidy as ever.

 

“Hello, Hero.”

 

“Hey, Penny. You know you said you would help me if I needed you?”

* * *

 

Sneaking into the potions classroom at night isn’t exactly what Tiffany was expecting to do when she came to Hogwarts, but considering her family history, she should have expected it nonetheless. The classroom is much more inviting even with the chill when Snape isn’t looming over her shoulder, and Penny is much nicer company than Merula Snyde.

 

“Thanks for helping me brew a Sleeping Draught, Pen.”

 

“My pleasure. People always come to me for gossip, so it’s refreshing when someone recognises my skill with potions! Why do you need one, anyway?”

 

“It’s for Mrs Norris.”

 

They stare at each other for a while.

 

“I’ll explain later?”

 

“Okay.”

 

“Why isn’t Snape here?” Tiffany asks, changing the subject.

 

“Professor Barber quit, so Snape is campaigning for the position of defence Professor to Dumbledore, even though the position is cursed. Rumour is, he’s not going to get it.”

 

“I feel like I didn’t learn anything in Defence this year.”

 

Penny giggles, “Well you’re about to learn something in potions right now!”

 

The evening passes with Penny doing most of the work, while Tiffany blushes at the Hufflepuff’s teasing. It takes a few hours, but eventually, the potion is brewed and bottled, ready to be used.

 

“I owe you one, Pen!” Tiffany tells her as they leave the room.

 

“It was the least I could do for the hero who stopped Merula Snyde. I’ll catch you later!”

 

“Yeah, about that. Can we meet tomorrow lunch time?”

* * *

 

“So you found a secret corridor, with a secret door, and you need my help to get past it?”

 

“Basically.”

 

“Why me?”

 

“You’re my friend,” Tiffany admits, “Rowan’s already agreed to help, but the two of us can’t do it alone.”

 

“Well, I want to help. I need to know exactly what we’re doing first before I agree to it though.”

 

“Well you already know part of it.” Tiffany tells her, trying not to get lost in Penny’s blue eyes. “We’re going to use the sleeping draught we brewed to put Mrs Norris to sleep, and then when that happens, we’re going to use the unlocking charm on the door. Rowan and I need someone to keep watch for us.”

 

“Why do you think your plan will work?” Penny raises an eyebrow.

 

“I put a lot of thought into it.”

 

“It seems dangerous.”

 

“We’ll be careful!”

 

“And what about the Cursed Ice?”

 

Tiffany falters a bit. “We… will try not to touch it.”

 

They stare at each other for a few moments, and Tiffany thinks she’s messed this up, but then Penny smiles.

 

“I’m in!”

 

 “Really?”

 

“I’ve always wanted to go explore forbidden parts of the Castle, so yeah!”

 

"Great!" Tiffany grins, and clasps her hands together in enthusiasm. "We'll probably wait until after the Easter break to actually do this, if I can stay out of trouble this term then the Professors will be less suspicious of me, and we can hopefully pull it off without getting caught."

 

Rowan joins them later after a trip she took to the library, and the three girls chat about trivial matters while they finish their meal. Some other first years who walk past double take as they spot the most popular girl in the year talking to one of the biggest trouble makers and the biggest nerd, and some even glare in jealousy. Tiffany only smiles back innocently, and tries not to laugh at their petty attitudes. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey I finished my work experience! So theoretically I should be uploading more often and the content might slowly start to improve now I have more free time than any adult ever actually needs. Thanks to everyone for reading and sticking with this!
> 
> A few notes on this chapter- it's shorter than I thought it was! But, oh well. It is what it is. Rereading it I've noticed that Rowan is actually a better friend to the MC than I thought at the time when I was playing the game, so now I feel a bit bad about that. 
> 
> Kudos and comments keep me motivated, btw ;) 
> 
> (also if anyone wants to recommend other people's versions of the HPHM story that'd be good because now I'm far enough along I'm not worried about accidentally copying someone else's work)


	10. A Brief Interlude

The weekend before Easter Break, Tiffany spends most of her time with Penny and Rowan, briefly accompanied by Ben Copper. Tiffany and Penny are having a cartwheel race across the grass by the Black Lake while Rowan and Ben watch on in amusement, sitting in some shade under a tree.

 

Penny wins the race by a long stretch, and Tiffany’s red in the face by the time she catches up. They high five, congratulating each other and run back up to the other two, Tiffany practically throws herself into Rowan’s lap, groaning about how tired she feels. Penny just laughs at her as she takes a seat next to Ben.

 

“I’ve missed that so much.” Penny sighs. “I used to have cartwheel races with girls in my town all the time when I was a kid.”

 

“The girls at my old primary school used to do it too.” Ben says quietly. Rowan looks confused.

 

“What’s a primary school?”

 

“It’s a school that muggle children go to before they go to secondary school.” Tiffany replies, Penny nodding in agreement.

 

“Did you go to one, Tiffany?”

 

“For a bit. My parents took me out of school after… y’know. The Jacob thing.”

 

“That’s sad.” Penny says. “Do you want another cartwheel race to cheer you up?”

 

Tiffany just groans in response while Rowan and Ben laugh at her. She perks up when she hears Luisa, one of the Gryffindor girls in her year, walking nearby, with a small gaggle of girls. She’s crying, and the others are trying to comfort her.

 

“What happened to her, do you think?” Tiffany asks.

 

“She asked Andre Egwu to be her boyfriend.” Ben says.

 

“He said no.” Penny finishes, collecting daisies from the ground around her to make a flower crown.

 

“Who thinks about boyfriends in their first year?” Rowan asks, scrunching up her nose. “We have all this magic to learn and people want to worry about that?”

 

“People are weird.” Tiffany decides, as Rowan absently starts playing with her hair. Soon she’s closing her eyes and drifting off into a light dose.

 

She wakes up later when she feels something in her hair. Penny is trying to sneak a daisy chain crown onto her head, so that she matches the other three. Tiffany is about to thank her, but as she sits up, she realises someone has covered her clothes with grass.

 

She should get some new friends.

 

* * *

 

 

“We should play a game.” Jane Potts decides, sat crossed legged on the end of her bed.

 

“Why?” Tiffany asks, voice muffled as she’s half buried in her trunk; she leaves tomorrow morning to go back home for the Easter holidays, and she’s still packing.

 

“Because we’re not going to see each other for three weeks!” Charlotte pipes up, stepping out of the shared bathroom, hair wrapped in a pink towel and wearing a fluffy pink dressing gown. It's a good colour on her, although Tiffany doesn't think she's seen Charlotte wear anything that didn't make her look pretty. 

 

“Tulip isn’t here though.” Rowan points out, indicating the empty bed in the middle. It's made perfectly, crisp sheets and pillows in place. 

 

“She can join in when she gets here.”

 

“If she gets here.” Tiffany pokes her head up. “She’s barely ever around.”

 

“We’ll just play without her then!” Jane insists. “Come on, I want to play ‘Would You Rather.’”

 

Tiffany rolls her eyes, but decides to be a good sport. “Sure, who’s starting?”

 

“I’ll start asking the questions!” Charlotte puts her hand up, and grins. “Rowan, would you rather… babysit a baby mandrake, or have detention with Snape for a year?”

 

“The mandrake.” Rowan decides in a heartbeat. “Snape is horrid!”

 

“Tiffany!” She glances up from where she’s now busy folding socks. “Would you rather kiss Merula, or get expelled?”

 

“Kiss Merula.”

 

Everyone stares at her like she’s mad.

 

“What? One kiss and it’s over, if you get expelled that has consequences, guys. Besides, Jane?”

 

“Yes?”

 

“Would you rather be completely bald or have a massive beard.”

 

“Ew! I guess. I’d be bald? I can wear a wig.”

 

The game continues on in this fashion for the next hour or so, eventually Rowan drops off to sleep, and Tiffany finds she can barely keep her eyes awake. Charlotte is getting a bit bored, but Jane is as enthusiastic as before they started. Tulip doesn't appear again until the morning after, and if this were any other school, Tiffany would be alarmed. But it's Hogwarts, and weird things are always happening, so she probably doesn't need to worry about it. 

Tiffany wrenches the front door open when she hears the knock, and grins as she sees her best friend Rowan standing there. She’s dressed badly, wearing odd socks and trousers that don’t quite fit with a top that might have come from a second hand shop if the faded fabric is any indicator. Tiffany figures Rowan must be trying to wear muggle clothes to fit in, and slightly wishes she’d just stuck with her school skirt and blouse.

 

“Rowan!”

 

They embrace, and Rowan’s mother is stood awkwardly behind her daughter in the doorway.  


“Rowan, sweetie? I’ll be back to pick you up tonight.”

  
“Okay Mum!”

 

With that the tall dark haired witch leaves, waving back at the girls as they wave goodbye. They grin at each other and immediately run up the stairs to Tiffany’s bedroom, where there are bowls full of sweets and her notes on the Cursed Vault are strewn across her duvet.

  
“Woah, won’t your parents get mad if they catch you doing this?” Rowan asks, picking up the nearest piece of paper, and reading. She frowns a bit, trying to decipher Tiffany’s 8-year-old handwriting.

 

“They’re barely ever here, so it’s cool.” Tiffany replies. “They don’t really care what I do as long as I don’t cause trouble, so as long as we hide this when they get back later we’ll be okay.”

 

“I see… By the way.” Rowan holds up an old drawing Tiffany had done of her brother. “This is adorable.”

 

It’s done in crayon, and the technique is awful. Neither Tiffany or Jacob have ever been any good at drawing, and it shows. The skin is coloured with orange, and the eyes are just large black circles.

 

“Don’t insult my missing posters.” Tiffany pouts. “That took me ages.”

 

Rowan snorts and puts it down. “I’m sure you tried your best.”

 

Tiffany throws a strawberry bon-bon at Rowan’s head.

 

* * *

 

 

Dinner later is an awkward affair, with Tiffany’s Dad making occasional bad jokes, and Tiffany’s mother all but interrogating Rowan about the trouble Tiffany had gotten into.

 

“It was all Merula’s fault, really, Mrs Pemberton!” Rowan assures her. “She’s been picking on us all year, and then she hurt Ben, and then me, and then Tiffany, so if Tiffany hadn’t fought back Merula could have hurt everyone in the courtyard!”

 

Tiffany’s Dad looks at her curiously. “Is this true, Tiffany?”

 

All eyes are on her. Heat rises to her cheeks in embarrassment. “Yeah. It’s true.”

 

Silence.

 

Tiffany’s Mother coughs.

 

Rowan looks between everyone’s faces, back and forth, and decides to break the silence. “These chicken kievs are really tasty, Mrs Pemberton!”

 

“Why thank you, Rowan.”

 

* * *

 

 

Tiffany is more relieved that she could have imagined for dinner to be over. She and Rowan have escaped back to Tiffany's room, and are sitting cross legged on her bed. 

 

"I'm sorry I told your Mum about the duel."

 

"It's okay, she already knew I'd done it. If anything you've helped. Now she'll think I was doing it to be a good friend."

 

"Weren't you?"

 

Tiffany pauses for a second, the honest answer is no, but well... that would hurt Rowan's feelings, and Caroline said she should be nice to Rowan. "Of course I was."

 

Rowan seems satisfied enough. "It's hard to believe that this house has witches living in it." She muses, picking up a strawberry bon bon, but not eating it. They'd had dessert after their main course, and both girls are too stuffed to eat anything extra, even one more sweet.

 

"Yeah, Mum doesn't really use magic anymore. Which is probably good, Dad's side of the family would freak out if they knew about us." 

 

"What do they think happened to Jacob, then?" 

 

"That he ran away after being expelled, which is the truth." Tiffany sighs. "Just... they don't know the magic bits." 

 

"Oh."

 

"Do you want to try out my ouija board? My cousin got it for me."

 

"Sure! What is it?"

 

* * *

 

 

Rowan leaves an hour after dinner, a copy of Carl Sagan’s book ‘Cosmos’ in her hands; a loan from Tiffany’s father after they got into a discussion about astronomy vs astrology. Tiffany waves goodbye from the gate, ignoring her Mother’s complaints about her leaving the front door open. It’s spitting with rain, and Tiffany ignores the way this makes her frizz.

 

“I’ll see you back at school!”

 

“Yeah, see you, Rowan!”

 

Rowan leaves to join her mother round the corner, and there’s a loud ‘pop’ to signal the sound of someone disapparating away, and Tiffany is once again left with only her parents for company.

 

Her two parents who are now no longer mad at her for duelling at school, but mad at her for not talking to them. Or maybe they’ll be nice to her, after all, she stood up to a bully. And she had told them that Merula had been rude about Jacob back at Christmas. Sighing, Tiffany starts to walk back up the path to her house. Her mother is waiting in the living room, looking apologetic.

 

“Tiff,”

 

“Mama.”

 

“You could have told me you were standing up for your friends.”

 

Tiffany looks away and mumbles her response. “I didn’t do it for them.”

 

“That’s not what Rowan said.”

 

“I mean I kind of did it for Rowan. And Ben, I guess.” She shifts awkwardly from foot to foot. “But I mostly did it for me. And for Jacob.”

 

“Come here, Sweetheart.”

 

Tiffany feels like a puppet on a string as she moves against her will to sit next to her mother, who pets her curly hair as though they hadn’t spent the past two weeks sniping at each other constantly.

 

“You can talk to me; you know that?”

 

“Yes, Mama.”

“I just don’t want you to get into trouble because of your brother.”

“I know, Mama.”

 

“He broke all our hearts when he got expelled and then… died. I don’t want bad things happening to you too!”

 

Tiffany just nods, and pretends that tears aren’t streaking down her face. Mother and daughter stay in their awkward embrace for a while longer. The sun is soon setting through the window, bathing them in an orange glow until Tiffany’s mother leaves to do the dishes, and Tiffany is free once again to escape to the safety and solitude of her room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was always the kid that put grass into other kids' laps. I am not sorry. 
> 
> So I've gone back and combined these last two chapters! Yay? I guess?


	11. Test of Strength

The common room is full as usual after students who went home for the holidays now return, and their friends who stayed wait to meet them. It’s rare anyway for the room to be quiet, Ravenclaws have a tendency to debate, but Tiffany has found she doesn’t mind the noise as much as she thought. It makes for a nice ambience as she does her best to study.

 

“Tiffany Pemberton.”

 

Tiffany is sure she’s been in this position before. Innocently minding her own business only for Chester to materialise out of nowhere to scold her for some unknown and bizarre reason.

 

“I swear Chester; I haven’t lost any House Points in all three hours I’ve been back at the Castle.”

 

“I’m sure you’ll find a way to lose them soon enough.”

 

Tiffany sticks her tongue out at him in response.

 

“Look, I know you’re planning on searching for the Vaults again.”

 

“How do you know that?”

 

“Rowan isn’t very good at keeping secrets.”

 

“Fuck.”

 

“Tiffany, language. You’re twelve.”

 

“Sorry.”

 

“You’re not. Anyway!” Chester looks a bit annoyed, and Tiffany knows it’s because he struggles to stay on topic. “Since nothing I can do will stop you, I want to help you prepare.”

 

“Aww, that’s real sweet, Chester!”

 

“Meet me tomorrow in the training grounds.” There’s a line of concentration across his forehead, and Tiffany knows he’s trying not to get caught up with Tiffany’s cheeky responses. “After classes, that is.”

 

“Okay, sure!”

 

“Good.” He hovers awkwardly for a moment, before walking away. Tiffany waves after him, and returns her attention to her Transfiguration textbook. She’d not done her Easter homework yet, and with classes starting tomorrow, she should definitely try and get it finished.

 

* * *

 

When Ben approaches Tiffany after charms class, she’s more than a little put out. She’d hoped for a private lesson with Chester, but Ben is now following along next to her, talking about how some of the other boys in his dorm made fun of him last night.

 

Tiffany tries to be nice, she really does, but she can do little more than hum at appropriate moments or else she will scream at him.

 

It’s not entirely Ben’s fault that he’s a wuss, but Tiffany finds it irritating all the same. He spends most of his time complaining about how new the Wizarding World is to him, forgetting that he isn’t the only muggle born in the year; Jane Potts in her dorm is too, along with one of the Hufflepuff boys. Tiffany herself may be a half blood, but she was raised more like a muggle, and her mother has barely touched magic since Jacob went missing.

 

Chester taps his foot impatiently on the ground while Tiffany and Ben approach, and deliberately checks his watch.

 

“You two are late.”

 

“Charms overran, sorry.” Tiffany apologises, throwing her satchel down onto the ground. Ben does the same, and removes his tie and robe too. Tiffany tilts her head, and realises that Chester probably actually decided to let Ben know exactly what they’d be doing today.

 

“It’s fine.” Chester sniffs as though annoyed, but Tiffany knows him well enough to know it’s all for show. “I invited Ben along, by the way.”

 

“Oh wow I had no idea.” Tiffany drawls. “Oh wait, hey Ben! I didn’t see you there.”

 

Ben laughs nervously.

 

“I saw Merula pushing him around again earlier, so I thought he could use some help.” Chester glares at Tiffany, “So be nice.”

 

“Tiffany is always nice!” Ben protests, and Tiffany nearly laughs.

 

“Yeah, Chester. I’m always nice.”

 

“I’ll believe that when hell freezes over.” Chester mutters, shaking his head. “Anyway, I wanted to teach you two how to get more power behind your duelling spells.”

 

“Sounds good.”

 

And this is how Tiffany finds herself getting knocked backwards over and over again while Ben practices the spell. Each time is more powerful than the next, as his intent grows stronger.

 

“Could you not have used a mannequin?” Tiffany wheezes. “And when do I get a turn?”

 

“This is your turn. I’m teaching you how to cope with getting hit!” Chester says gleefully, helping her up. “And stop being such a wuss, it’s only grass you’re falling onto.”

 

“Flipendo.” Tiffany casts the spell this time, at Chester, who goes flying backwards, and groans on the ground.

 

Ben holds his breath in anticipation.

 

“Oh don’t be such a wuss, it’s only grass!” Tiffany taunts at the prefect, sticking her tongue out when he flips her off. 

 

Chester slowly pulls himself to his feet, looking like a cat that just fell off the sofa by mistake. All angry, but too sweet and gentle for that to have any actual effect.

 

“If you tell anyone about this, I will murder you both.”

 

* * *

 

Two nights later, Tiffany and Rowan are studying in the common room again when Chester once again approaches. This time, he has a gift.

 

“I hope you don’t need it, but just in case.” He says, pulling out a small vial, and setting it down on the desk in front of them.

 

“What is it?” Tiffany asks, picking it up and holding it to the light, trying to see inside.

 

“It’s essence of dittany!” Rowan supplies helpfully. “It’s used for healing. It can even close werewolf bites! Although, Chester, I don’t think we’re going to be in that much danger, this is Hogwarts!”

 

“I don’t think you’ll need it either, but knowing this one,” he pauses to flick Tiffany painfully across the head, “I think it’ll come in handy at some point. I’d rather you were prepared.”

 

“Most prefects would try to stop us.” Tiffany points out, pocketing the vial.

 

“Most prefects don’t know you. Short of having you expelled, I can’t imagine you listening to me telling you to stop.” Chester says. “Just don’t get into too much trouble, okay?”

 

“We’ll be careful.” The girls promise in unison.

 

“And more importantly, try not to lose house points.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So after this updates will likely be slow again for a bit- completely forgot about my brother's graduation in the next couple of days (HE GOT A FIRST YOU GUYS) and I don't know if I'm going to bring my lap top with me to the hotel. Also I thought I wrote all of year one, I had not- it's all in note form so it's going to take a while!
> 
> In fact this chapter was also in note form- I'd written half of it and then the other week when I lost all that writing? The actual proper writing I'd done for this chapter was in amongst that lot. But it's fine- once I stopped watching play throughs of year 2 (guess what I haven't written much of yet) I managed to get it done. 
> 
> And a side note- I love Chester so much. I liked him already in the game- possibly more than other players seem to if the tags on tumblr are any indication- and getting to write him is a joy. I was so upset in year 3 with the prefect side quest, you would not believe. 
> 
> Thanks again to James018 for commenting, you really help to keep me motivated! <3


	12. Inside the Room

Tiffany is on edge.

 

Tonight is the night that they finally get to try and break into a Cursed Vault, and Tiffany has never felt more exhilarated. Even Tulip Karasu has commented on her hyperactivity; she’d lost points in potions for tapping on the desk too loudly, and Merula had laughed.

 

Now, she’s stuck in History of Magic, and has to listen to Professor Binns drone on and on about how the Werewolf Code of Conduct failed. Nymphadora Tonks yawns dramatically, but even then it isn’t enough to draw the attention of the ghostly Professor, who keeps mumbling about how the Ministry of Magic tried to monitor Werewolves back in 1637.

 

Tiffany doesn’t even bother to disguise the fact that she’s writing notes to Rowan and Penny.

 

_You two should meet in the corridor at 7.30, the teachers won’t suspect you two of anything, it’s only me who they’re watching. I’ll join you later once I get rid of Filch._

Rowan writes back.

 

_But what if you get caught and we’re just waiting there for hours?_

Penny responds before Tiffany has the chance.

 

_We’ll have to continue with the plan ourselves. Although, I don’t think you will get caught, Tiff._

“Are you three paying attention?”

 

“Of course, Sir!” Tiffany replies innocently.

 

Binns turns back to the chalkboard and doesn’t question them any further.

 

* * *

 

Transfiguration is a bit harder to manage. Tiffany can’t stop bouncing her leg, and McGonagall is not impressed. Unfortunately for the Professor, Tiffany is still out performing the rest of the class even with her mind on other matters. She manages to lose three house points for being annoying, but that’s not a problem.

 

What is, is being called to stay behind after class.

 

“Miss Pemberton, you have already been in trouble this year.”

 

“I’ve not broken any rules since before Christmas, Ma’am.”

 

McGonagall raises an eyebrow. “I know you are up to something, I taught your brother for nearly five years. Your face gives you away.”

 

Tiffany pouts a little. “I’m not Jacob, Ma’am.”

 

“I know, Miss Pemberton. And as such, I hope you don’t make the same mistakes he did. Dismissed.”

 

Tiffany all but runs out of the classroom.

 

* * *

 

Ben grabs Tiffany by the arm before she has the chance to leave the Charms classroom. Other students filter out around her, and Ben waits for them to be gone before he speaks.

 

“Don’t do it.”

 

“Do what, Ben?”

 

“Whatever it is you’re planning!” Ben cries. “I don’t have many friends, what am I supposed to do if you get expelled?”

 

“Make new friends, I don’t know.” Tiffany replies, trying not to snap. “Look, I’m not going to get expelled. Don’t worry so much.”

 

“I’ll try not to.” He promises, moving away now. Tiffany shakes her head and rolls her eyes.

* * *

 

“Where do you think you’re going?”

 

“Nowhere I’m not supposed to be, Mr Filch.” Tiffany replies evenly.

 

“You’re Jacob Pemberton’s sister, aren’t you?” The caretaker wheezes, and Tiffany tries not to scrunch her nose at his bad breath.

 

“Yes, Mr Filch.”

 

“Your brother was one of the nastiest little rule-breakers this school has ever had. I was sad to see him expelled.”

 

“You were?” Tiffany asks, confused.

 

“I was, I missed the chance to hang him from the ceiling by his wrists. Now I have a second chance with you.”

 

“I’m not my brother, Mr Filch.” Tiffany reminds him. _Also I’m pretty sure that’s illegal._

 

“You’re a liar is what you are! Mrs Norris saw two Ravenclaws lurking in the forbidden corridor last term. I’m guessing one of them was you.”

 

“I’ve no idea what you’re talking about.” Tiffany lies easily, smiling.

 

“You won’t be going anywhere without me and Mrs Norris knowing!”

 

“Have you heard of Peeves, Mr Filch?” Tiffany asks innocently.

 

“Course I have. Filthy little poltergeist. Why?”

 

“I overheard him talking about sabotaging your office, Mr Filch.”

 

Filch doesn’t seem convinced. “How?” He prompts her.

 

“He said he would set all the prank items you confiscated to go off when you next entered the door, Mr Filch.” Tiffany widens her eyes for effect. “I hope Mrs Norris doesn’t get hurt.”

 

“Why would he do that?”

 

“You know him better than I do, Mr Filch. I just assumed it was because of his love of chaos. Also, he hates you.”

 

“How do I know you aren’t lying?”

 

_Merlin, this man is suspicious._

“You can think I’m lying, and take the chance that he ruins your office and hurts Mrs Norris.” Tiffany tells him. “Or you can stand guard in your office so he doesn’t get the better of you.”

 

“You better not be lying, Pemberton.”

 

With that, Filch stalks away, hurrying only ever so slightly to go protect his beloved office. Tiffany breathes a sigh of relief, and waits for him to disappear round the corner before she continues her way to the forbidden corridor. The girls had all decided they should make their own ways there, so if one person got caught the others might be able to escape punishment. Eventually, Tiffany reaches the large door that leads to the forbidden corridor, and slips inside. Penny and Rowan are already there, waiting for her.

 

“This is so exciting!” Penny whispers. “I’ve been wondering when I get to go on my first real Hogwarts adventure!”

 

“Is everyone ready?” Tiffany asks, too focused on the mission for any distractions. She can see Mrs Norris sitting by the locked door.

 

“I brought every potion I could imagine being useful in this situation.”

 

“I spent all night going over maps of this part of the castle. I’m as ready as I’ll ever be, Tiffany.”

 

“I tricked Filch into staying in his office, but we should hurry. Snape could return at any minute. Penny, you’re our lookout. Rowan, go ahead and give Mrs Norris the potion.”

 

The girls nod, and Penny stays a few paces behind so she can hear if anyone approaches, while Rowan sneaks forward with a bottle of sleeping draught mixed with milk. She pours a small amount on the ground, and calls for Mrs Norris to come over. She turns around to whisper to the others.

 

“I never imagined myself doing this.”

 

Mrs Norris seems to have taken the bait, and is happily lapping up the potion, until eventually she curls up, and promptly falls asleep.

 

“Brilliant plan, Tiffany!” Rowan praises as they all gather around the door. “If wizarding doesn’t work out for you, you should consider a career in burglary!”

 

“Thanks, Rowan. Let’s just hurry and get inside the door.”

 

Tiffany casts the unlocking charm, Alohomora, on the door. There’s a satisfying click as the door unlocks, though she doesn’t get the chance to open it.

 

“Flipendo! Flipendo! Flipendo!”

 

The girls are all knocked off their feet, and Tiffany turns to glare up at Merula standing over her, smug as ever.

 

“Only an idiot like you would pick a Hufflepuff to keep watch.” She sneers. “I was wondering how to get past the cat and through the door. Turns out all I had to do was wait for you to do it for me. A Cursed Vault could be through that door, and no one is going to reach it before I do.”

 

Merula kicks Tiffany aside when she tries to grab her ankle to stop her, and lets herself into the room, closing the door behind her. The three girls all stagger to their feet, rubbing at various bruises.

 

“Have I mentioned how much I hate Merula?” Rowan complains.

 

“Are you okay, Penny?” Tiffany asks.

 

“I’ll be fine, I brought a Wiggenweld potion. What should we do, Tiffany?”

 

“I’m not letting Merula find the Vaults before I do.”

 

“We don’t even know what might be inside, what if it’s an all-powerful artefact? Can you imagine an all-powerful Merula? Whatever you choose, I’m right behind you, Tiffany.”

 

“Me too. There won’t be enough healing potions in all of Hogwarts to help Merula when I’m through with her.”

 

“Thanks, guys. Now let’s see inside this room.”

 

Tiffany opens the door, and is hit with face full of cold air. The whole room is covered in ice, and the whole group shivers involuntarily. Merula is stuck in the middle of the room, frozen to the ground by the ice.

 

“Merula!”

 

“What happened?”

 

“This is too good!” Rowan seems rather too gleeful about this.

 

“The i-ice s-stuck me t-to the floor, and k-keeps spreading over me!” Merula says through chattering teeth.

 

Tiffany feels like she’s been frozen to the ground too. “The ice is just like my vision.” She says, not just shaking from the cold.

 

“It’s spreading over the door t-too! G-get me out b-before I-I jinx you all!”

 

Turning around, Tiffany sees that Merula is right- the door has already frozen over, and doesn’t budge when Rowan tugs on the handle. Ice spreads from the door over Rowan’s hand, and from the floor over her ankles.

 

“Tiffany! Help!”

 

Tiffany tries to break the ice by hitting it, but with little effect.

 

“Hurry!”

 

“I’m trying! Oh, whatever. Flipendo!”

 

The spell works better, and once Rowan’s feet are freed Tiffany uses the tip of her wand to break away the ice holding her to the door handle.

 

“Penny!” Rowan says, instead of thanking Tiffany. Tiffany whips around, and to her horror, Penny has ice up to her knees.

 

Merula is frozen up to her waist now, but Tiffany isn’t as concerned about her.

 

This is selfish, but Tiffany is, fundamentally, a selfish person.

 

Together, Rowan and Tiffany cast flipendo, and the ice around Penny cracks, so she can jump free. The Hufflepuff is shivering violently, but seems otherwise unharmed.

 

“Thank you! I was afraid I’d freeze to death!”

 

An impatient cough halts the conversation. Merula looks distinctly unimpressed, and rather blue in the face to boot.

 

“Do we have to?” Tiffany whines, but a glare from Penny convinces her to help.

 

“Flipendo!”

 

The ice cracks, but Merula is still trapped. Tiffany switches to casting on Merula rather than the ice.

 

“This is going to hurt, Merula.”

 

“What?”

 

“Flipendo!”

 

Merula flies out of the ice, landing on her rear and groaning in pain.

 

“Hurts, doesn’t it?” Rowan smirks.

 

“Rowan, we don’t have time for snark. We need to get out of here!” Tiffany hisses. “We should cast flipendo on the door.”

 

All four witches draw their wands and cast the knockback jinx, and some of the ice falls away, but the door is still stuck.

 

“What do we do, Tiffany?”

 

“I don’t know!”

 

“I have a potion for this!” Penny offers, reaching into her robe and pulling out a green bottle, which she drinks from. “Hopefully I know how to brew a strengthening solution.”

 

She kicks the door, and to everyone’s shock, it swings open, wood splintering. It nearly falls off its hinges, and Tiffany jumps in surprise.

 

“You did it!” She gasps, as Rowan tugs on her sleeve.

 

“We need to leave!”

 

“Wait!” Tiffany points to glowing writing above the door. “There’s a code. Does anyone have something to write it down with?”

 

“I have it memorised already, let’s just go!” Rowan shoves Tiffany through the door, and Merula pushes past. Penny trails behind, eyes glancing up at the writing on the wall as she does.

 

“I should have known better than to trust you idiots.” Merula mutters, stalking off, black boots leaving icy prints in her wake.

 

“What a bitch.”

 

“Tiffany!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm nearly at the end of this year, and I won't lie, I'm so excited to start posting year 2. I'm having a bit more fun with it that I did with this year, so hopefully you'll enjoy it! 
> 
> This chapter very much follows the game, and honestly I was a little disappointed with it when I was playing, and I nearly switched it up with other things, but it really messed with my pacing and timing for the overall story so in the end I left it as is.


	13. Dumbledore

It’s well past midnight, and Tiffany and Rowan are sprawled on the sofas of the common room, too tired to make it back to their beds, just like a few older students who seem to have crashed in various places around the room. Tiffany is half asleep, but still trying to maintain conversation.

 

“Where do you think the Vault actually is?” Rowan asks, punctuating her sentence with a yawn.

 

“Beyond somewhere in the castle, I have no idea.” Tiffany yawns too. “What about that code?”

 

“I’ll translate it later. It should help us.”

 

“Okay.”

 

There’s a suspiciously long pause before either of them speaks again.

 

“Are you still awake, Tiffany?”

 

“No.”

 

* * *

 

Tiffany is innocently try to enjoy her breakfast with Rowan, when she is very, very rudely interrupted by her prefect. 

 

“I specifically told you not to get caught.” Chester says as he sits down next to Tiffany and Rowan. He looks tired, as though he's barely slept, but then so do the rest of the fifth years; OWL exams were still taking place for another few weeks after all. “Literally the whole school knows about what you did last night. Flitwick is furious!”

 

“I told you more people were staring at us than normal.” Rowan says.

 

“Oh.”

 

“Yeah, ‘oh’.” Chester runs a hand through his hair. “Dumbledore wants to see you tonight, by the way. In the courtyard.”

 

“Is that a singular or plural you?”

 

“Singular.”

 

“Why?”

 

“You broke school rules!” Chester’s voice goes up an octave, and Tiffany giggles in response, only to be met with a glare. “Look, I don’t know why he doesn’t want to see the others. I know Snape has already taken points from Merula, but as for Penny and you, Rowan, I have no idea.”

 

“I feel like I’m being unfairly singled out.” Tiffany comments, stealing a piece of bacon off of Rowan’s plate. “Can I make a complaint?”

 

“No.”

 

* * *

 

Tiffany is putting her shoes on again to meet Dumbledore in the courtyard when Rowan stops her.

 

“I’ve just remembered I figured out the code!”

 

“When did you do that?” Tiffany asks, holding up a compact mirror to check her hair.

 

“When you were asleep earlier this morning, I thought I’d get it done while I had some peace and quiet. Anyway, the message says ‘The Ice Knight stands guard past the Vanished Stairs’.”

 

“Huh, that’s weird.”

 

“Yes, really weird!”

 

“Well, can’t worry about that now. I’ll see you later!”

 

“But Tiffany! This could have something to do with your visions!”

 

“Tell me later, Rowan!”

 

Tiffany files the information away in her head, shrugs on a jacket and makes her way out of the dorm, and then travels down the tower on her way to the Courtyard.

* * *

 

“Professor Dumbledore?”

 

The stars are bright and clear, and the Headmaster is too busy admiring the night sky to notice her arrival. Or maybe he does notice, but just does not acknowledge it. There's something a little creepy about how peaceful the courtyard is at night, and Tiffany shudders. Even though it's well into spring time, the air is cold and the slight breeze makes Tiffany wish she'd worn a cardigan. 

 

“Ah, Miss Pemberton. Thank you for meeting me here.”

 

Tiffany shuffles self-consciously from foot to foot. “No problem, sir?”

 

“It’s beautiful, isn’t it?”

 

“Sir?”

 

“The quiet night, the crisp air. It really puts things into perspective, doesn’t it? I oftentimes come here when I need to make an important decision.”

 

“Chester said you wanted to see me, Sir? About what I did?” Tiffany’s confusion and anxiety is starting to shift into irritability again, but she tries to keep her tone even. She’s in enough trouble already.

 

“You are expecting a lecture, but I feel as though perhaps you are the one who needs to speak, Miss Pemberton.” Dumbledore looks down at her with a twinkle in his eye, and a friendly smile.

 

“I had a vision, Sir. I saw moving armour and hidden stairs and ice spreading through the castle. And Jacob… Jacob spoke to me. I couldn’t just not investigate it!” Tiffany insists, “When I heard Professors whispering about forbidden corridors and the ‘Pemberton Situation’ I needed to know what was going on.”

 

“Interesting… you have made many mistakes this year, Miss Pemberton.”

 

“From a certain point of view.”

 

“So I am awarding Ravenclaw with one hundred house points for your daring and investigation skills.”

 

Dumbledore won’t know this, but this is exactly the moment Tiffany decides not to trust him.

 

Tiffany may not be a genius, but she is sharp, and clever. Teachers don’t just hand out rewards for breaking rules for no reason! And if anyone deserves reward it’s Penny for making her save Merula, and then freeing them from the room. Or Rowan, for being able to figure out codes and being a good friend. All Tiffany has done is cause trouble. 

 

No, Dumbledore is rewarding her for her misbehaviour for some reason that Tiffany isn’t sure of, but she knows she does not like it.

 

“Thank you, Professor Dumbledore.”

 

“In years to come, you must be mindful of how your decisions impact others, Miss Pemberton. Remember, it is not our abilities that show what we truly are, but our choices.”

 

“Yes, Professor Dumbledore. Can we talk more about the ice? And the Vaults? And Jacob?”

 

“Yes. Next year, Miss Pemberton. Enjoy the rest of term.”

 

He leaves, and Tiffany stands awkwardly in the courtyard by herself, the chill night air leaving goose-bumps on her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now that the archive is back, I can finally upload this chapter! 
> 
> This year is finally starting to wrap, only two more chapters (maximum) after this one, and then we'll be onto year 2!


	14. The Weeks Following

Tiffany, for whatever reason, has suddenly become popular.

 

Admittedly, this probably happened some time ago and she simply hadn’t noticed; she did beat a bully in a duel and then suddenly become friends with the most popular girl in her year. She’d just been distracted with the Vaults and not losing too many more house points that she hadn’t bothered to care about what other people thought.

 

Ben has taken to following in Tiffany and Rowan’s shadow, and it’s more than a little annoying. She can barely move in charms to even practice the spells he sits so close, it’s almost like he believes she can protect him. Which admittedly, she did kind of stand up for him before, but still.

 

Merula is as annoying as ever, frequently trying to make her slip up in potions class. Unfortunately, once word got out about how Tiffany saved Merula from the ice, the Slytherin’s whole attitude soured even further in humiliation. It’s a little bit sad how others treat the girl, but calling muggle born students mudbloods and threatening to hex people isn’t helping Merula’s reputation one bit.

 

Penny becomes a permanent fixture of Tiffany’s friendship group, and Tiffany is remarkably pleased about this. For all that the other students praise Penny for her shiny hair and perfect skin, Tiffany appreciates having a potions expert and generally good conversationalist around. Where Rowan and Ben are full of anxious chatter and over enthusiastic book topics, Penny provides a hint of realism and calmness.

 

There are other additions to the team as well. Some more fleeting than others. Andre Egwu deems it worth his time now to occasionally stop by and greet them, although he’s often too busy practising quidditch in the hopes of making try outs next year, as the Ravenclaw seeker is now in their seventh year and will be leaving. Nymphadora Tonks and Charlie Weasley occasionally make appearances too, although they’re both often off causing mischief or exploring parts of the castle, and if rumour is true, parts of the forbidden forest, leaving them with little time to talk to Tiffany and her group.

 

Despite all this, it takes a wakeup call from Jane Potts, of all people, to make Tiffany realise her new status in the social hierarchy of the school.

 

Rowan has been complaining about other people thinking she’s weird and lame after she answered three questions in a row right during Charms earlier, and Jane seems to be having none of it.

 

“No one thinks you guys are lame anymore!” She snaps at them, plaiting her hair ready for bed. “Half the year is scared of you two, and the other half is in love with you! You’re rebellious trouble-makers, with top grades, and you hang out with the prettiest girl in our year! How on Earth can you two think people don’t like you?”

 

“I mean, I figured people still weren’t over the whole… Jacob thing.” Tiffany admits.

 

“I have glasses; no one likes the kid with glasses!” Rowan insists.

 

Jane just rolls her eyes.

 

Charlotte decides now is the best time to cut in. “So you guys aren’t perfect, but honestly that just adds to your appeal! Tiffany is cool in a bad-girl kind of way, and Rowan is cool in a nerdy way!”

 

“Bad-girl way? Why am I bad?!”

 

“I can see that.” Rowan confesses, but shuts up with a glare from Tiffany.

 

“Most people think your brother went off to join He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named, and now you’re trying to find the Vaults all of a sudden too? And you’ve deliberately broken school rules multiple times! Of course you’re a bad-girl!”

 

“But… I have good grades!” Tiffany protests. “And anyone with half a brain cell knows that Jacob had nothing to do with Mouldywart.”

 

“Well, most of the other students don’t have more than half a brain cell.” Jane sniffs. “Anyway, you two are annoyingly popular, and that’s that.”

 

She draws the curtains shut around her bed as though she were slamming a door, but the effect is lost.

 

* * *

 

The Great Hall is as loud as ever, as students excitedly settle themselves at their house tables ready for the end of term feast. It amazes Tiffany how a whole year has gone by already.

 

“Another year at Hogwarts has come to an end!” Dumbledore greets the students, who all immediately quiet at his voice. “I hope you have all learned much this year, as I feel I have learned a lot from you. But enough of my blathering! There is a feat to enjoy, and a house cup to award! In fourth place, Slytherin, with six hundred and thirty-nine points, in third, Gryffindor with six hundred and fifty points. In second place, Hufflepuff, with seven hundred and twenty points. And finally, in first place, Ravenclaw, with seven hundred and thirty-eight house points!”

 

The Ravenclaw table erupts in cheers, and Tiffany winks at Chester who rolls his eyes at her, but applauds all the same.

 

All around them, the banners around the school hall change colour from the green and silver of Slytherin, to the Blue and Bronze colours of Ravenclaw.

 

“Congratulations, Ravenclaw! This year’s winner of the house cup!”

 

Rowan nudges Tiffany in the side. “It’s thanks to you!”

 

Tiffany flips her hair jokingly. “Of course.”

 

“Now, please enjoy your feast!” Dumbledore claps his hands and the feast begins.

 

* * *

 

The journey home from Hogwarts is so different to Tiffany’s first journey on the Hogwart’s Express she can hardly believe it.

 

It’s odd to think how Tiffany’s first journey on the train was lonely, with only Rowan for company; someone who was still practically a stranger in her eyes.

 

Now Rowan has managed to become her best friend, and there’s Penny and (a little regrettably) Ben too. Charlie, Andre, and Tonks have all wormed their way into their compartment too. They’ve placed Charlie’s wand on the floor, and using it to play truth or dare. The game is causing a lot of shouting and laughter, so that prefects from all four houses end up stopping by to quiet them down, but their attempts are in vain.

 

By the time the train pulls into King’s Cross Station, Charlie and Penny have swapped ties, Tiffany has kissed Rowan on the cheek, Ben has his top on inside out and back to front, and Andre is wearing his socks on his hands. 

 

“Write to me!” Rowan pleads, hugging Tiffany one last time before running to catch up with her parents who are threatening to leave her behind.

 

“I will!” Tiffany calls out, standing on her toes to wave as her friend disappears into the crowd.

 

The others all say their good byes, Penny skipping off to join her mother, and Charlie disappearing to find his older brother while Tonks and Andre seem to easily find their own families.

 

Tiffany watches other students go by, and winces when she hears an all too familiar disapproving cough.

 

“Tiffany Rose Pemberton.”

 

Ah, shit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There may or may not be a large amount of 'telling' in this chapter, but well 
> 
> I'm very lazy (and very eager to get onto YEAR TWO)
> 
> and I don't get any money for this so it's all fine I'm allowed to do what I want =D 
> 
> (it's also quite short, but the other bit I wrote for this chapter was a bit awkward so I left it out)

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, hope you enjoyed!
> 
> I'll probably add tags as I go along- most of this first year is already written, but I'm going to try to stagger posting stuff so that there's no long hiatus due to the game taking a while to update. 
> 
> Any criticisms for this will be welcome- I rarely write big multi chapter things, so this is a first (largely because I'm following the plot from the game, so it's a little less scary). I'm a bit scared about maintaining consistent character development, so any tips would be good!


End file.
